Darkness into Light
by RavenNight23
Summary: Sequel to Fighting Through the Air of Darkness. Akira and Dante are offered many jobs but one after another has more that meets the eye lately. Not only that, Akira has been acting strange and suffers from nightmares after every job the two take. What is wrong with her and how long can she keep it a secret before it's too late?
1. Chapter 1-Inheritance!

**Ok, this is the sequel to "Fighting through the Air of Darkness" called, Darkness into Light. It does revolve around the anime, so if you're confused at first, I can give you some info on a few things. If you haven't watched the anime, there are a few places I know where you can go and watch it: YouTube on FUNimation's channel, though if you do, the first two English dubbed episodes or all of the episodes subbed you can watch for free, FUNimation's website, Hulu, or Kiss Anime. As with the previous story, there are references to other games, anime, movies, etc. in here. If you want, give me some fire techniques Akira can do, either make one up or take it from an anime or show. As for the rating, it'll be M just for safety measures.**

**Let's Rock this story!**

* * *

She couldn't believe it had been nearly eight years since she arrived. Eight years of battles with demons and controlling her powers. Eight years she had fallen in love with him, even if their relationship started out rocky, but in the end, every night she was reminded of his love for her and only her as she loved him. Her beautiful long dark brown hair fixed into a braid, which was a bit hard for her to do considering how long it was as she wore a black dress that went to her knees while she waited for him to come home. It was the eight year anniversary of their partnership and love for each other, even though they weren't married. _'Can't blame Dante for not wanting to get married yet'_, she thought as she turned to see the doors open and close with her love, dressed in red and black with that snow white hair and ice-blue eyes she came to love. She ran over to him and hugged the half-devil as he said, "Missed me that much?" "Maybe", she said before pulling him into a passionate kiss and allowing his practiced tongue to slip into her mouth as he moved his hands to her hips. Their tongues danced for a few minutes when Dante pulled back and said, "Someone's wanting a bit of…magic tonight" "I'm surprised you haven't gotten me pregnant despite how many times we have sex", Akira says as her emerald colored eyes looked into his ice-blue eyes. Dante chuckled and said, "A demon trick I learned long time ago. Not telling you what it is, and how I do it" Akira smiled as Dante played with her hair causing him to say, "Good grief, ever thought about cutting it a bit"

Akira giggled and said, "Well, who was the one that said they liked my hair long. At least it's not as long as Trish's" They both chuckled and Akira suddenly asked, "Dante, what would you say if you ever wanted a child of your own?" Dante looked at her curiously then replied, "Well, I-I don't know. I guess I, er, well. *sigh* I want a child but, I don't want to end up being like my old man, leave and never come back and leave you to raise the kid alone" Akira smiled and lowered her head into Dante's chest, hearing his gentle heartbeat as she said, "I understand, Dante. I know that's what you fear. To be honest, I'm scared you're gonna walk out that door and never come back even if we don't have a child" She took his hand in hers and placed them on her stomach, "So, let's give it a chance. Who knows, maybe those scenarios won't happen" Dante smiled at her and said, before picking her up and walking to their bedroom, "Alright babe, you asked for it though"

The next morning, Akira opened her eyes to see Dante still asleep. She smiled softly as she got up and changed into her new outfit, a black short-sleeved shirt with a red vest different from Dante's, black pants and black heeled boots. She walked downstairs to the kitchen to get something to eat when she heard the phone ring. She walked over to it and answered, "Devil May Cry" _"Oh, Akira",_ an male's voice said_, "good morning"_ "Morrison", Akira said, "good morning to you too" _"Is Dante there by any chance?"_, Morrison asked. "Yeah", she replied, "still asleep though. You coming by the shop today with a job?" _"Yeah, but I need the both of you on this one",_ he said_, "Get him up and tell him to be ready. I need to stop by a place real quick"_ After exchanging quick goodbyes, Akira hung up on Morrison and went back into the kitchen, grabbing a spray bottle, filling it with cold water and for extra measure, ice. She walked upstairs and said as she stood in the doorway, "Dante, baby, you need to wake up. Morrison's coming over" Dante groaned and turned to where his bare back was facing her and said as if he was a child, "Five more minutes. G-give me five more minutes" Akira knew that was a big mistake on his part as she aimed the spray bottle and sprayed the cold water on his back, and once it touched his back, he was up in an instant yelling, "What the hell, Akira?"

"Good", she said with a smile, "you're awake. Now get dressed, Morrison's on his way with a job" Dante just growled as she walked out and muttered, "Damn her and that cold water" He got dressed, minus his coat, and walked downstairs as he said, "Why'd you wake me like that, babe?" "That's what you get for turning your back to me, baby", she said with a victory smirk making him slightly growl at her when the doors opened. A man no older then the two and a little blonde haired girl around the ages of nine through twelve walk in as Dante got on the phone and ordered pizza. The young girl messed around with the pool table before looking in the trash can while Akira sat on the desk with Dante sitting in the chair with his feet propped up and a magazine in his hands while he threw the phone to hang it up. "Are you listening to me Dante?", Morrison said slightly annoyed. "Didn't you hear me?", Dante said, "I'm studying" Akira knew every few seconds he was looking at her as he continued, "I may take odd jobs here and there, but I've got no time to babysit some brat" The girl stood in the middle of the room when he said the word brat making her repeat the word, "Brat? "Sorry, young lady", Dante said as he put the magazine on the desk and heading to the pool table, "maybe in ten years, I'll ask you out on a date" Akira looked to the little girl as she said, "Hmph! And I'll tell you 'no' in ten seconds. Me? I'm only into younger guys"

Akira stiffs a laugh, making Dante glare at her for a few seconds as Morrison said, "Listen, Dante, Akira, she may be a child-" He stops midsentence when the little girl glared at him and he continued, "Oh, pardon me, but the young lady standing before you is Patty Lowell. The Cinderella girl that is heiress to the Lowell family fortune" "Doesn't look like it to me, Morrison", Akira said. "All this time she's been an orphan from downtown", Morrison explained. "I can tell", Dante said as he hit the pool cue with Patty looking around until her eyes landed on the picture of Eva, Dante's dear mother, "Kinda like Cinderella but after the magic wore off" Morrison took a few gulps of his drink and said, "Actually it's the opposite. The head of the Lowell family recently passed away, and when the will was read, it came to life of an illegitimate child" "And our winner was Patty", Akira summarized for Dante. "Exactly", Morrison said, "which means the magic is about to begin" Patty was leaning back in Dante's chair and stopped when she said, "If you like, I can hire you two as my own personal servants" "Yeah", Dante said with a hint of sarcasm, making the little girl smile. "You two have been requested to bring Miss Patty back to the Lowell Mansion by 6:00 p.m. tomorrow", Morrison said, "Think you can handle it?" "That's it?", Dante asked.

"That's it"

"Then I'm not doing it. I've got a pizza on the way-"

"There's no pizza coming. I've stopped by Andy's at the pizza place and said until you pay your tab in full, you're not to bring any pizza to you. Understand?"

"Tch. Bastard, what right do you have to-?"

Morrison took a coin out of his pocket and tossed it into the air and caught it with his hands, causing Dante to say, "Shit, not again" "If you win, I'll pay your tab in full, but if you lose-" "Fine", Dante said, "I know the routine. Heads" Akira rolled her eyes and thought, _'It's tails, you always pick tails first'_ Sure enough, it was tails, making Dante grab his coat and Akira's black knee length jacket and tossing it to the young woman as Patty asked, "He's not much of a gambler is he?" "He is", Akira said as she put on her jacket and giggled, "but he sucks at it" "Shut up", Dante growled before opening the doors when Morrison got their attention. Holding in each hand was a guitar case. In his right was a slightly bigger guitar case while the other was smaller as he said, "Dante, Akira, you forgot something. You've got a show to do" "A show?", Dante asked as he took the bigger guitar case and Akira took the smaller one. Morrison walked off and said to the two, "Don't forget I'm counting on you two"

* * *

Driving to the Lowell Mansion, Patty sat in the passenger seat while Akira sat in the back with Dante driving as the little girl said, "I could come and see your show. I mean, not a lot of people must not go" "Sorry", Dante said, keeping his eyes on the road, "but our show is for adults only" "So that woman in the picture is coming to your show?", Patty asked. "Picture?", Dante asked, realizing she was talking about the picture of Eva on his desk back at the shop. Things went quiet for a second when Patty changed the subject, "Well, anyway, you should buy a new car. I don't see any romance happening in here that's for sure" Akira didn't know if she should blush or laugh at her comment as Patty continued, "It stink, dirty, and it's falling apart. Don't you see? When it comes to women, it's not where you take them that's important, it's how you get there" "I don't think so, Patty", Akira said, causing the girl to look at her, "How a man gets a woman there may be important, but where a man takes them is also important. For example, if Birdbrain driving wants to take me on a date, he knows what I like and what I don't like, so if he takes me to a place I don't like and he knows it, depending on how much I hate it, I'll get upset" Akira noticed Dante's eyes were widened when Patty tried to get his attention when a sense of demonic energy caused her to reach for Patty's hat and pull it down to where she couldn't see. Dante quickly pulled out Ebony and aimed it while an eighteen wheeler with a demon poking it's body out came their direction as Akira pulled out Phoenix, her 22 caliber custom made pistol and aimed it too. Dante fired off the first shot following Akira until the demon was killed. They quickly put their guns away as Patty finally got her hat back at the right spot and demanded, "What's with you two? What was that all-AHHH!" Dante drove the car on the other side of the road so Patty won't see the dead demon as she shouted, "Don't you think that's a little dangerous?! What are you trying to do kill me?!" _'Right words but from the wrong mouth'_, Akira thought as she looked back and saw the demon not moving, giving Dante a thumbs up when he looked into the mirror and drove on.

Meanwhile, at the Lowell Mansion, three men obviously brothers were in one of the rooms of the mansion as one shouted, "Can't you do something about this, bro? You are a lawyer aren't you?" "There's nothing that can be done!", the lawyer brother said, "If the person who wrote that is Patty Lowell then the fortune belongs to her" "You're kidding me", the bulk brother growled. "Relax", the sophisticated brother said, "take it easy, big bro. If the letter's real, then Miss Patty will be here at 6:00" "That's what I'm worried about!", the bulk brother shouted as he stood up, "Tomorrow, six in the evening. That's a week from today" The lawyer brother chuckled a bit and said, "'If the existence of Patty Lowell's is proven within one week after the head of the Lowell passed away, then the entire fortune belongs to her'. Unbelievable. Who would've thought that our so serious older brother had illegitimate child"

Soon, Dante, Akira, and Patty boarded a train to the Lowell Mansion. Dante all stretched out on one side and Patty with the guitar cases on the other with Akira across from them when Dante said to Patty, "So, you can be cute if you want to. That a picture of your boyfriend" Patty quickly retaliated as she showed him a picture and said, "No, it's my mommy, you halfwit! And she's a lot prettier than your girlfriend" _'Is she talking about me or Lady Eva being the girlfriend?'_, Akira thought, remembering that she said something about Eva's picture as Patty continued, "But, I don't remember anything about my mother. She got sick and died when I was a baby. At least, that's what the hospital director told me. The only thing I have is this picture of her" The train went through a tunnel and standing beside Patty was a man in a suit with a briefcase when the train came out and he said looking at the picture, "Wow, such a pretty lady. That wouldn't be your mom now" Patty looked at the man and he continued, "Hey, you're charming yourself. Do you mind if I sit here?" Dante looked at the man and said, "Huh? There's open seats everywhere-" He was cut off when Patty tossed the guitar cases to him, making the half-devil catch then with a grunt and Patty offered the seat next to her. The man thanked her and sat down before taking his hat off and said to the three, "I hope I'm not bothering you ladies and gentleman" "You're not bothering me", Dante said, "but I can't promise you'll live long" The man gasped slightly as Patty demanded before the train went into another tunnel, "And what's that supposed to mean?!" She closed her eyes and turned her head away from Dante after the train got out of the tunnel, "I mean, really! What kind of a person on earth would some stupid promise like-" She cut herself off, seeing the man fall to the ground and blood coming out of his body, making small whimpers come from her as Dante said with a sigh, "Good grief, that's why I told you"

The three people that were on the same train car as them heard Patty whimper and saw the man dead as a doornail. A woman with her boyfriend went to get the conductor as the older man said, "He's dead" Akira and Patty were in another seat with Akira's hand rubbing Patty's back in comfort as the little blonde clutched the locket and repeated the same sentence over and over. "He was beat to death. Damn", Dante said, sitting in the same spot he was in when it started as the old man pointed to him and said, "It can't be. Was it you?" "Over here", the woman said, holding onto her boyfriend as the conductor arrived. "What happened here?", the conductor asked before looking at Dante, "You. How about you? Start explaining" Dante glanced at the conductor and said, "Sure, then how about this scenario for you. For the ten seconds or so this train was in the tunnel, there were those three, me and the girls, and our dead friend here. That makes seven. First off, the old man, he didn't do it. The couple there was making out in the dark, and that's how they were" "So that leaves you", the conductor said, only to have Dante say, "Nope, there was one more person, or to be more precise, one more thing" Akira covered Patty's eyes when the train went through another tunnel and a barrage of gunfire erupted, and when the train left the tunnel, Akira removed her hand from Patty's eyes and saw the train car was riddled with bullet holes leading to the body of the dead man, which was a demon. Before the demon could recover, Dante shot one last bullet and killed the demon. The train stopped and as Dante, Akira, and Patty left the station, cops were on the scene when Patty asked, "That man on the train, do you know who killed that guy?" "Who knows", Dante said as they walked on. "It was a demon", Patty said, "He was killed by a demon. Could-could a demon be hunting me too? Akira? Dante?" The two said nothing until Dante just said, "Let's go"

* * *

Back at the mansion, two of the brothers played some chess when the lawyer brother said, "Checkmate" "Damn", the bulk brother said, "I lost again" "Ever since we were kids", the lawyer brother said, "You always ran out of stem in the end, and that was why Jenny left you" "You got in the way", the brother said, making the sophisticated brother chuckle a bit before saying, "No. It was because you always jumped to conclusions" The brother turned his head seeing he was double teamed as the lawyer brother turned to sophisticated brother and said, "You seem to love that painting so much" "Yes", the sophisticated brother said, "I believe it puts me at peace and I think when we divide the fortune, I'll take all of the artwork here" "I'll take cold-hard cash", the bulk brother said. "Hey, you two", the lawyer brother said, "don't get ahead of yourselves here" "We know", the sophisticated brother said, "we have to prepare for the worst. That's all we're doing"

Dante, Akira, and Patty stopped for the night at a hotel as the half-devil said to the clerk, "Give us your cheapest room. I don't give a damn if it gets sun or not. We'll be out of here in the morning" Patty looked at a poster of an opera singer as the man behind the counter gave Dante a key as he said, "Two adults and one child" Dante took the key an placed it in his pocket and said, "Oh, she's not a child. She's a young lady" Akira walked up to Patty and said, "Come on, Patty, we need to get some sleep" "That's my mother", Patty said, "My mommy" Patty turned to the man at the desk and said, "Mister!" "Yes", the man said with little emotion, "What is it?" "Where can I go and meet this woman?", Patty asked when Dante stepped in and said, "What are you talking about? I thought your mother died. Come on, let's go" Akira placed a gentle hand on Patty's shoulder and ushered her along. Once in the room, Akira forced Dante to sleep on the small couch as her and Patty sleep on the bed. "Well", Dante said, crossing his legs and putting his hands behind his head, "this is tight fit. Get to bed you two. Tomorrow's an early day" Akira removed her jacket and placed Phoenix on the end table beside her when Patty said, "I didn't tell you guys the truth. My mom didn't get sick and die. She disappeared. I heard the hospital director talking about it, that she was being hunted by a demon, and didn't want me, a baby, to be in danger" Patty turned to Dante and said, "Anyone hunted by a demon's as good as dead. Is my mother really dead? Tell me Dante, am I being hunted by a demon too?!" "Who knows", Dante said.

Patty looked at the floor and said, "I don't care about any inheritance. If I get even a little money, it'll be to buy clothes and sweets and stuff like that for the other kids at the orphanage, but clothes and sweets aren't what they want. Like me, they just want to see their mothers and fathers, even for a few moments" She looked away and said, "You two are just going to laugh at me" "Nope", Dante said, "Everyone wants to see their parents" "We both know how you feel, Patty", Akira said. "What do you mean, Akira?", Patty asked. "Dante and I both lost our parents", Akira explained, "Though, I never knew my dad. My mom was the only one there for me, but one day when I was younger then you, my mom was gunned down and died at the hospital. I lived with a good friend and her family. I went from poor to rich almost overnight, and they thought we were this big happy family when we weren't. I went to college and never looked back. A few days later, I met Dante and he, well, I guess you could say, he helped set me free" "What did your mother look like?", Patty asked. "Heh, I remember her warm and soft voice kept me safe, like she was my guardian angel. Every night I had a nightmare, she would sing to me a song" "Akira", Patty said when Dante spoke up, "Well, sorry for stopping your bedtime story, but I've got a date with some pretty girls in Sandman Land. You two get some sleep" Patty removed her hat and satchel as Akira slid under the covers and the three fell asleep.

Patty opened her eyes, seeing Dante and Akira still asleep while the thought of the woman on the poster in the lobby being her mother played in her head. She looked to Akira and whispered as she shook the half-phoenix, "Akira. Akira wake up" "Mmm, yeah?", Akira said quietly looking to Patty. "Please go with me so I can go see that woman", Patty said. Akira looked to the sleeping Dante and said, "Alright, but we'll make it quick" Akira quickly and quietly put on her boots and jacket while slipping Phoenix into her jacket. She grabbed her guitar case and quietly opened the door, guiding Patty out and left the hotel for the theatre nearby. Not long after they left, Dante opened his eyes and saw both girls were gone and it was still dark out. He grabbed his guitar case, opened the door and ran to the lobby saying to the clerk, "Hey, where's my wife and daughter?" "Wife and daughter?", the man asked with his back to Dante. "The two girls I checked in with", he said, obviously the man was playing dumb as he said, "Hmm, I don't know what you're talking about" Dante took out one of his guns and started shooting at the poster of the opera singer, and once he stopped, it turned into a giant moth and fell to the floor. "Bastard", Dante said, "Who the hell are you?" The man, or demon, was behind Dante with a revolver in the half-devil's back as he said, "Speaking of Hell, you should know I know all about you and your brown haired girlfriend" "Really?", Dante said, "Then you know that won't be enough to kill me or her" He then gave the demon a "Vergil glare", as Akira called it, and demanded, "So, where's Patty and Akira?" The demon, known as Sid, gave in and drove Dante to the theatre and said, "You see in the Underworld, the four most powerful demons are vying for power. Things are dangerous out here" "So who's calling the shots?", Dante asked.

"Eh?"

"Who's the douchebag that told you to go after Patty? It must be someone from the Lowell family. Someone who doesn't want her to claim the inheritance"

"I-I have no Idea", Sid said, "I'm telling the truth. I'm just a grunt. Nobody tells me anything" Dante kept what Sid said in his mind as Sid drove on. Meanwhile, Patty and Akira made it to the theatre and walked to the auditorium, but Akira had this bad feeling overwhelm her as Patty opened the door. They walked in and saw the woman from the poster standing in the middle of the stage singing. "It's Mommy!", Patty exclaimed as a spotlight shined on her and she ran to the woman, crying out to her. Akira walked down the stairs and was midway by the time Patty reached the woman and hugged her crying, "Oh, Mommy! Mommy, I wanted to for so long so badly" "I'm sorry, Patty", the woman said, "I promise I won't leave you alone" Akira's eyes widened and said as she shouted, "Patty! Get away from her, now!" Patty looked to the woman, but saw a demon's face as it said, "Because _you're about to** die right now and your mom's gonna kill you!**_" "Patty!", Akira said as a background fell and shadow demons came out of it while the demon that disguised itself as the woman from the poster went to strike Patty. Patty closed her eyes as Akira drew Phoenix, but before she could get a shot on it, someone beat her to it as another background fell, as if covering what happened as Patty opened her eyes. Akira stood beside Patty and turned as that familiar voice said, "Hey, you two aren't into lame operas like this, are ya?" "Dante", Patty and Akira said as he stopped and looked at the girls. "Um", Patty said, "I was…I thought my mommy was-" "You sure do like to show up at the last minute, Dante", Akira said with a smirk. "Maybe", Dante smirked back, "but the touching finale will have to wait" Four shadow demons tore through the background as Dante leaped into the air and Akira shoved Patty forward.

Dante kicked the demons away and shot upward to a rope holding another background as he said, "Sorry, honey, but this show isn't for kids" Once the background hit solid ground, the two devil hunters began to fight with their guns. To Patty, it looked like they were dancing with the demons when a hand was placed on her shoulder, making her look to see Sid as he said, "I'm so sorry, Miss, but I'm afraid it's time for you to die. My masters promised me a greatly reward if the failed to kill you" Before Sid could do anything, two bullets grazed his face, making him and Patty look to see a hole where the bullets came from and Dante and Akira standing back-to-back, like Dante and his twin brother Vergil did when they both fought Arkham with Annabelle and Vergil in the Demon World nearly eight years ago. Sid looked at them as Dante said, "Hit the road" Sid took a few steps back then ran away like the Cowardly Lion he was with Patty looking in awe at them while blood from the demons began seeping from the background and to Patty, covering the bottom of her left shoe in blood.

* * *

The day passed on at the Lowell Mansion, and the Grandfather Clock in the room chimed. "Time's up", the lawyer brother said as he smoked a cigarette. "Brother, we did it", the bulk brother said, "The fortune is ours. This letter was nothing but a bunch of nonsense" The door opened and the butler said to the three, "You have a guest" "A guest?", the bulk brother asked before he was able to rip the letter apart. A young woman dressed in a red dress suit with short blonde hair and green eyes smiled at the butler and thanked him when the lawyer brother asked, "And who are you?" "Oh, my that's not funny", the woman said to the brothers, "Nice to meet you. I'm Patty Lowell" "What?", the brothers exclaimed, "She's just a child!" "No, that child was a fake", Patty said, "I took every situation into account and made sure the media would be on her. Thanks to her, my trip was pleasant. Now, let's hurry along and deal with the formalities" The lawyer brother put out his smoke and said, "I'm sorry, but your claim is invalid, Miss Patty Lowell. Speaking as the lawyer, I regret to inform you that you have renounced your inheritance for you have missed the 6:00 p.m. deadline. You are aware you have missed it, even if it is by a mere second" "Really?", Patty said, "In his will it states within one week of his death, I'm sure my dad would have been dead for one week at 6:28"

She looked to her watch and said, "Look at that, I'm on time. Would a driver's license be enough for identification?" "No", the lawyer brother said, "it's no longer needed" "What do you mean?", Patty asked. "Because Patty Lowell's existence", the lawyer brother said, taking off his glasses and turning to reveal a demon's face and with an inhuman voice, "**_will never be confirmed_**" The brothers looked at the demon as it transformed and continued, "**_And neither will yours. The fortune is mine, and not handing it over…TO ANYONE!_**" With one strike, the two brothers were killed and now its attention was at Patty, who was struck with fear and as she closed her eyes, two gunshots rang out, hitting the demon before it could hit her and collapsed to the floor. "So", Dante said, "it was you, who said we would be bodyguards for Patty" The older Patty looked at the two devil hunters with Dante giving a very intimidating glare at her as he continued, "You've got a pretty face, but you're far worse than those demons" "Did you really think doing this would atone for your sins against her?", Akira asked, glaring at her as well and standing beside the younger Patty, "Kinda stupid if you ask me" "Though, if you were a demon, we'd kill you without a second thought", Dante said walking into the room. The demon was getting back up as Dante and Akira took their guitar cases off their backs while Akira said, "Oh, well, guess it's time to work some anger off, Dante" "Guess this must be one hell of a party!", Dante said, and in one swift motion, the two unzipped the cases to reveal the swords Rebellion and Sasuke, the claymore and the katana.

The two began to shoot at it, slowing the demon down a bit as it swung it's hand down. Akira used it as an opening as she leaped into the air, taking a deep breath and releasing multiple fireballs at the demon. "Here we go!", she shouts, rearing a fist back and it had a flame around it as she struck the demon, "_Phoenix Fire Clash!_" Dante shot at the demon a few more times before using Rebellion to sever the demon's arm, making the older Patty move out of the way. He saw the demon was being burned by Akira's fire technique as he kept the demon airborne by shooting at it while he and Akira got their swords ready and impaled the demon with Akira's sword blade having fire on it, burning the demon from the inside until blood gushed out of the demon and it eventually turned to ashes. Dante and Akira swung their swords to get the blood off of them, causing the blood to go everywhere with Akira clutching Sasuke in one hand while the other had a hold of some loose strands of hair and Dante had Rebellion in his right hand, Ebony in his left hand, and Ivory caught between his teeth. The two put their weapons away as the younger Patty came running behind them saying, "I saw it all! The adults only part" "Wait!", the older Patty said, causing Akira and Dante to stop and look at her, "Please wait a minute. That child, let me take care of her. I want to do what I can to make amends"

* * *

"So", Morrison said hearing about what happened on the job from Akira and Patty, "you're ok with not staying at the mansion?" "It's fine", Patty said, "I've received compensation"

"Compensation?"

"Yep. Because I'm a little girl who's been scarred by the ugly world of adults"

"And the clothes? Are those your compensation?"

"Of course. As well as the clothes and sweets for the kids at the orphanage. In all three truckloads!"

Akira looked around the shop, seeing the cute toys, decorations, and clothes all over the shop as she thought, _'Dante's not going to like this'_ Morrison chuckled at Patty's remark and said to the girl, "Well, good for you" The bathroom door opened to reveal Dante without a shirt on, in his pants and boots with a towel over his head, drying his snow white hair, making Akira blush darkly as he said, "Oh, Morrison. You're here" He looked around at the shop and his desk as he said with confusion, "Huh, I thought my strawberry sundae would be here by the time I got out of the shower" "You mean _that_ strawberry sundae?", Akira asked as she pointed to the stairs, eating her chocolate fudge sundae, making the half-devil look and see it was eaten by Patty. "What? Hey, that was mine!", Dante yelled while everyone laughed, "What do you think you're doing here?! What did you do to my shop?! THIS IS MY PLACE! Let's get this straight, my place, _mine_" "It was totally filthy and dorky, so I cleaned and did some cute decorating", Patty said leaning on the rail wearing a frilly pink dress she got. "'Cute is a relative term", Dante said annoyed, "I'm more worried about my damn desert" "That's what I charge for my work", Patty said, "Thanks. It was the best sundae ever" She giggled a bit as Dante took one step before Akira walked over and placed a hand on Dante saying, "She's just a kid, Dante. Calm down, Grumpy or you're gonna have heart attack" Morrison stiffened a laugh as Akira handed the rest of her sundae to Dante, who took it and muttered under his breath at Patty before eating it.

Late at night, Akira just got out of the shower and in her pajamas as she walked to the bedroom, where Dante lied, shirtless, and still mad at Patty, who had gone back to the orphanage for the day. "Still mad at Patty about the sundae?", Akira teases, causing a growl from the half-devil and he turned his back to her, facing the wall beside the bed. She got into bed and pulled the covers over her and continued, "I always told you Karma will bite you in the ass, but I guess today it took your sundae" "Don't make me 'punish' you tonight", Dante said. "Love you too, baby", she said with a giggle. Dante just sighed heavily and rolled over and wrapped his arms around Akira's waist and said, "But I can't stay mad at you forever" "Of course not", Akira said, "I'm your mate" Dante just smiled and kissed her neck tenderly, making Akira sigh and say, "Dante, let's just go to sleep. I'm too tired tonight" "Ok.", he said with a sigh and a pout, "Maybe tomorrow night?" "Don't push it", Akira said. Once they both settled, they fell asleep, ready for the next day of demon hunting.

* * *

***Dream Realm***

_Akira opened her emerald colored eyes to see she was no longer at Devil May Cry, but in an empty space. She looked around until she heard a child's laughter coming from behind her, causing her to look and see a girl, around the ages of four and six, looking at her with the same color of eyes as Akira, but she saw the girl had snow white hair. Akira knew some people had blonde hair so light it was almost white as she approached the girl. The girl had a smile that quickly faded and was filled with fear as she looked at Akira. The scenery changed to Mallet Island, the island where Mundus, the demon king, was defeated by her, Dante, and Trish. Vergil was also there, but neither of the devil hunters recognized him when he was Nelo Angelo. It was a memory she didn't want to remember as she saw her and Dante battle the demon king, and it seemed like they had the upper hand until Mundus attacked her using a spike like he did when trying to kill Dante, but he killed Trish, or at least everyone thought he did. Dante was left weakened when he Devil Triggered, and that created an opening for Mundus. He readied an attack that would've ended the younger son of Sparda, if Akira hadn't moved when she did. Akira held out her arms with her back to Mundus when Dante waited for the kill strike, but it never came to him and there was no Vergil to save her life this time from an attack to protect Dante._

_His eyes widened with fear as he saw blood come from a wound on her gut and seeping from her mouth. "A-Akira", Dante said, "What did you-?" She looked at him and said with a weak smile, "You..you should see the look on your face. You..look like a…total loser" "Why?", Dante asked, "Why did you just save me? I never asked you to" "M-my body just moved…Dante", she said before the spike was pulled out of her, "There was no time…to think" She felt her knees get weak and fell into Dante's arms and said, "I don't want…the great Son of…Sp-Sparda…to die on me. You never…let your comrades die" Mundus just laughed at her comment when Dante triggered once more, and with newfound strength as he placed Akira on the ground and attacked Mundus with everything he's got. Trish said the wound wasn't serious, but she did say that it made Akira's chances of having kids go down, considering it hit near the womb. The little white haired girl placed a hand on Akira's stomach and said in a ghostly way, _"You cannot protect them"

* * *

***Real World***

Akira's eyes opened as she shot up in the bed. She felt her heart ache for some odd reason as she turned and looked to the sleeping half-devil beside her. She sighed heavily as she placed her hand on her stomach. she could feel the scar was still there as she thought, _'Just a dream'_ Akira heard Dante stir and say with a sleepy voice, "Mmm, you okay, babe?" "Yeah", she said assuring him, "Just a bad dream is all. Go back to sleep, baby" He did so as Akira lied back down and thought before sleep took over, _'What was that all about?'_

* * *

**Author's note:**

**First chapter done. Some days the episode that the story is going on may be broken into two chapters and the titles may have the episode name. As for the flashback/nightmare Akira had with the battle against Mundus on Mallet Island, that was influenced by Naruto and Sasuke's battle with Haku when Sasuke used his own body to protect Naruto. For those who haven't watched the anime, Patty is a human orphan who wears really girly stuff. Morrison is Dante and Akira's liaison, like Enzo if you've read the manga. He gets Dante and Akira the jobs and as Dante said in the anime, "Tight-fisted"**

**As for Akira's love for chocolate fudge sundaes, that comes from me. Love those things but my parents don't get them.**

**Akira's Fire Technique:**

**Phoenix Fire Clash: The move is similar to Sakura's Cherry Blossom Clash, but with fire. The user is able to use fire with a fist and burn the opponent, depending on the strength of the fire and the user. **

**The next chapter will be out soon**


	2. Chapter 2-Highway Star!

The night was one of many excitements, and it was true as three bikers raced along one of the city's bridges. Not too far from them, two men in black suits watched the bikers race. One of the bikers suddenly slows down due to the swerving it was doing. "Hey", the biker behind the leader yelled out, "Michel" "What is it?", the leader, Michel said. "You're riding way too fast tonight", the biker said, causing Michel to look back and yell, "If you don't want to push it, then slow down" Michel sped off, with the biker yelling for him, but he couldn't hear the biker as he laughed and said to himself, "The sound of the wind's sweet tonight. There's no way I'm stopping now" He looked in the mirror to see a biker with red headlights speed right past him. He knew it was him, the famous Red Eye. Michel growled and pushed his bike to race Red Eye, "You want a race?! Bastard!" He sped on to catch up to Red Eye, only to swerve and crash. By the time paramedics arrived, he was dead.

Meanwhile, in another part of the city, the rain began to fall as a man ran down the streets. He stopped at a club with a woman in a hooded coat and said to the woman, "Heh, the rain sucks, don't you think?" She said nothing as the man continued, "So, you waiting your boyfriend? Your husband? You could freeze if you stay here. Tell you what, forget your boyfriend and come with me. I can get you a warm place, and a nice dinner" The woman looked at the man and nodded as if the last sentence got her attention. The man smiled and said, "Nice answer, sweet lady" The woman began to walk, making the man open his umbrella and follow her. Seeing he was inside a warehouse, he laughed about it and said to her, "This is a joke, I see what you're doing. There's nothing here" "That's what you think", the woman said before walking to a door, opening it and causing a skull to fall out. "What", the man asked, frightened, "What's going on here?" The woman took a few steps forward and said as she looked to the skull behind her, "My, have you forgotten? So insensitive of you, considering you're the one who did this. They say that a string of missing women have happened in a neighboring city. Each woman was picked up by a guy, treated to a nice dinner, spent the night with him at a hotel, and then went missing after he brought them to this abandoned building" The man soon laughed at her story and fixed his shades and said, "Come on, you think I did this What human being in their right mind would do it?"

"But you're not human", the woman said, looking at him with her mismatched colored eyes. The man suddenly transformed into a demon and tried to strike the woman, only to tear her coat off, revealing a school girl like outfit as she reached for her gun, shooting at the demon. The woman chuckled and smirked, seeing the demon's true form as she said, "I prefer you in this form better" The demon roared and tried to strike her again, but she moved too quick, but not quick enough as her gun was knocked out of her hand, making her reach for two more, a pistol and a sub-machine gun with a knife at the end of it. She fired multiple shots into the demon, even severing it's arm as the demon bled out until falling, signaling the woman the job was done. "Impressive skills", a male's voice said. "Who the hell are you two?", the woman asked as she put away her guns. "My associate and I are from The Highway Department", a tall man in a black suit with sunglasses on, "We've been looking for you for some time now" The man's associate, same outfit but a bit shorter stepped forward and said, "The female Devil Hunter, who takes any job and never fails. Miss Lady, but your real name is-" "What do you want", Lady demanded with her eyes narrowing before the man could say her real name. "We have", the taller man said, "a little job for you"

* * *

The morning came at Devil May Cry with Patty back and decorating the shop, much to Akira's protests. "Unbelievable!", Patty said as she worked, "I swear, guys' places are such a mess. No one will want to come to a style like this, especially clients" Dante simply ignored her as he rummaged through a magazine while Akira sighed with frustration as she thought, _'She was cute when this was an anime, but she's more annoying in real life'_ Giving up for now, Akira leaned against the desk and let out another sigh. She reached for the scar on her stomach, remembering the nightmare she had last night. The little white haired girl flashed in her mind and what she said to the phoenix. _'What could that mean?'_, Akira thought, _'"You cannot protect them", it must've meant Vergil or maybe Ann. No, Ann's safe back in the real world and Vergil's dead. I know it's true, but she placed her hand on my stomach-'_ "Mr. Dante!", a voice shouted, breaking Akira's thoughts. "A customer", Patty said then spoke up, "Hello!" Dante, who had stopped reading, was looking at Akira, and noticed she placed her hand on the scar Mundus gave her in their battle at Mallet Island. He couldn't help but feel his heart break at the memory, seeing her almost die in his arms, his mate, nearly on the verge of death and joining his parents and brother. Dante just sighed heavily as he walked to the pizza guy, who noticed the sudden change in his office as the half-devil said, "Thanks. I'll pay you guys everything at the end of the month" The pizza guy closed the door and left as Dante walked back to his desk as Patty said, "Pizza again? So when do you think clients will start coming today?" "Well, Patty", Akira explained, "People come in when it's very important for us to come and handle the demons. We're not ninjas that get D-Rank missions all the time"

"I suppose", Patty said, even though she was confused by Akira's explanation, "Well, I guess I better start decorating the outside then" "Oh, give me a break", Dante finally said as he placed the pizza box on the desk and sat with his feet propped up, "You saw the pizza boy's reaction. No one likes your fancy tastes. Now help Akira and get this place back the way it was, pronto" The door opened before Akira could protest again as Patty said, "Welcome! Come on in!" She opened her eyes to see a woman, maybe two to three years younger than them with choppy black hair, mismatched colored eyes, one red and one blue, and wearing a school girl like outfit as she said, "Hmm, seems like your sense of style has improved since we last met, hasn't it Dante?" Akira turned and shouted while giving the woman a hug, "Lady! It's good to see you" "Good to see you too, Akira", Lady smiled and then asked, pointing to her stomach, "How's that cut?" "It's fine", Akira said, "It started bothering me a bit last night, but was able to sleep" Lady laughed and said, "You surely aren't the type to stay in bed" Lady looked at the decorations and opened a curtain while saying, "And you. If I'm not mistaken are Patty Lowell" Patty smiled and held her hands together and asked, "Huh? Am I famous or a celebrity? How do you know?" "The little girl hanging around Devil May Cry has become quite the subject of gossip lately", Lady replied. "It's a small world after all", Akira said in a singsong tone, only to duck when a small pocket knife was thrown at her, "Not cool, Dante. Not cool, man"

"But it doesn't look like you came to see this brat, have you", Dante said, making Patty and Akira glare at him. Ignoring the glares, he took a bite out of the pizza in his hand and said, "What do you want? If it's about a job, thanks but no thanks" "Cold as always, I see", Lady said. "'Cause the jobs you give us are shit-jobs and hardly pay" "A fine way to talk", Lady replied, crossing her arms, "Are you aware of how much money you owe me? Don't you get it? I'm here today to collect. You're the detective, figure it out" "If it wasn't for me", Akira added, "he'd be in more debt with you" "Oh ladies", Dante said, "I don't think you two get it. I'm so deep in debt I can't even keep track. And Lady, I couldn't pay you back, even if I wanted to, which I don't" _'Who would've thought some days he could be an ass in real life'_, Akira thought as she rolled her eyes while Lady walked over to the pool table and said, "Well, I knew you wouldn't have any, even if Akira was to give me the money. What can you do? How about a bet; if I put the eight ball in, you and Akira do the job I have for you two, unconditionally" "You can never do things the simple way, can you?", Dante said, "It's a deal, and if I win, you forget my debt and give me twenty thousand in cash"

Lady agreed to it and readied herself for a shot, hitting the cue ball when she was ready. Dante was by this time eating his fourth slice of the pizza as Akira whispered to Patty, "Bet you three bucks he loses" "She's going to win", Patty whispered back, "We don't need to bet" "Good point", Akira replied and they walked over and saw one of the pool balls hit the eight ball, causing Dante to look. With one simple dunk the eight ball was out of the game, causing Patty to exclaim, "That was great!" Dante began cursing to himself as he grabbed his coat while Akira grabbed her jacket. "You should be a hustler", Dante said, "You'd make more money that way" "Hitting the ball isn't just it for me", Lady replied, "I have a need to annihilate and destroy" "So", Dante asked looking at her, "who's the poor son of a bitch this time?" "Demons", Lady said smirking, "of course"

* * *

On the far end of town, a biker gang were having a good time. A radio playing with some dancing to the music, a few on their bikes to race, and some were setting off fireworks. Dante and Akira looked to each other in confusion when Dante asked, "What the hell is this?" "Lady, these guys can't be the demons you're talking about", Akira said, "They look like regular bikers to me" Lady pointed to a biker's jacket and the hood of a pickup truck that had the words, "Devil's Nest" while she said, "Look, as far as the Highway Department is concerned, these guys are real demons. You two scared?" "Me? Scared?", Akira said, "Lady, I've grown up around a gang that helped my mom raise me until she died and they were bikers too. In fact, that's how I learned to ride a bike and not the ones with pedals" "Don't mess with me", Dante said annoyed, "Why would a demon hunter wanna take out a bunch of bikers?" "And that's why I'm giving the job to a jack-of-all-trades couple like you two", Lady said, "Because I don't know why. They came to me with the job and-" She cut herself off and turned to see Dante walking away saying, "The hell with this. I'm going home" "Why?", Lady asked. "We can't use swords or guns while dealing with humans", Akira replied. "In a way", Dante added, "they're more of a pain in the ass then demons, and they never listen" "Seriously", Lady said, "who needs words or weapons when dealing with these pansies. Follow me"

Not far from the trio, a man asked, "Well, is he here yet?" "No luck", a second man said. "Might as well forget about it", a third man said, causing the first man to growl, "What?! I dare you to say that again. Say it!" "Knock it off", the second man said only to hear someone say, "What do you think you're doing?" "I'm not interested in talking to you guys", Lady said, "Where's your leader?" The music from the radio stopped suddenly as the first man with short light brown hair said, "I'm Vincent, the leader. What do you want?" Lady walked up too Vincent and said, "Sorry to burst your party, but you guys need to hit the road" "What are talking about?", Vincent asked as a biker walked up and said, "We do what we want, where we want" "See?", Dante said, "I'm telling you, these guys don't know how much of a pain in the ass they really are" "What did you say?", the biker said, but Vincent put his arm out and said, "I'm sorry for the inconvenience, but could you let us do our thing for now? There's this asshole I'm wanting to fight. My older brother ran against him three weeks ago, and was killed. They say the guy's a legend on the highway, and anyone who's raced him has died. And come hell or highway, I will avenge my brother, so take your girls and move on"

Akira just laughed at his statement and said, "I'm sorry, but you're just an idiot for wanting to avenge your brother. It was his fault for racing him in the first place. You may as well forget about it" "What did you say, you little bitch?", Vincent demanded taking a few steps forward only to be stopped by Lady while Dante glared at him when he called Akira a bitch. "Hold on", Lady said, "if you want to pick a fight so bad, then race them" Vincent looked at Lady as she continued, "If you lose then you and your crew leave this place quietly" "Lady, don't even think about what I think you're thinking about", Akira said. "What the hell are you-?", Dante asked at the same time, only to be cut off by Lady saying, "It's fine. If one of you two gets past the finish line and wins, then your job is finished, and the money will be all yours" "Wait a damn minute I'm not-", Vincent said, but Lady cut him off by placing a gloved finger up and said, "This guy you're talking about. His name's Red Eye. Maybe if you race them, maybe he'll show up"

Night soon fell, and Dante, Akira, and Vincent were getting ready for the race. Lady walked up to Dante with a helmet in her hands, offering it to Dante. "I don't need it", Dante simply said as he got on the bike. "Didn't think so", Lady said as Akira got on her bike. Vincent removed his, much to the gang's protests as Dante looked at Lady and said, "And you, you're planning something with this, are you" "Oh, come on", Lady said, "I'm just making sure you and your girl are taken care of and not starving to death" "In for a penny, in for a pound, huh", Akira said as Dante removed Rebellion from his back and handed it to Lady saying, "Looks like we're sticking around then. Here, probably won't be needing this" Lady took it and Akira muttered, "Talk about 'Fast and Furious' but with two wheels and demons" "Hey", Vincent said, "If I win, your girl will be taught a lesson in manners" Dante glared darkly at Vincent as his inner demon growled, possibly knowing what he meant by that statement. Lady stood on the sidelines with her hand up as the three revved up the bikes, and once her hand shot down, they took off. At first, they stayed in the same position until Vincent began to speed up. He looked back to see the Devil Hunters weren't behind him, but in front of him with Akira in first place and Dante in second. "Come on boys", Akira teased, "Don't tell me you're going slow because I'm a girl" "You're going to have a hard time avenging your brother if you ride that slow", Dante taunted as he and Akira sped off, making Vincent growl at them and hit a little red button on his bike. Using Nitrous, he sped past the two and yelled at them, "Look at you two! This race and your girl are all mine!"

Not far from the three racers, Red Eye watched from a distance as the race continued on. Realizing what Vincent was using, Akira yelled out Dante's name, causing him to say, "He's got Nitrous! Idiot" They both tried to speed up as Vincent's sight was getting blurry from the wind and sweat on his face, and if he could see his speedometer, it was past the danger zone. Soon, an aura of purple and a mix of blue was seen along with an eerie sound, making Dante and Akira's eyes widen while a demonic laugh could be heard. Ahead of Vincent was another biker, causing Dante to bring out Ebony and shoot at the biker, but the bullets bounced off as Akira thought, _'So that's Red Eye. A lot scarier in real life'_ Vincent saw Red Eye, but the person riding it was, "Brother" "Vincent!", Akira shouted, "It's not him!" "Don't be stupid!", Dante shouted, "Don't do it! Stop!" Vincent wasn't listening as he constantly said "Brother", speeding off after Red Eye, "Can't stop now! Not while the wind's this good!" "Dante!", Akira shouted when suddenly, pain in her stomach, near the wound Mundus gave her was felt and it caused her to cringe in pain and think, _'D-damn it! The wound's opened up again. At this rate, if we keep going and I don't stop the bleeding, I'll die'_ Dante noticed Akira cringing in pain and as if the pain was his own, he knew where she was hurting as he thought, _'The wound's opened up again. We've got to end this quickly'_ Suddenly, a screeching sound was heard as Dante said, "That sound. Akira, try and catch up with Vincent and stop him, and watch out for pieces of the bridge" Akira nodded her head and picked up some more speed as Dante drew his guns and began firing at the bridge.

As the bridge began to fall apart, Vincent was forced to slow down as everyone dodged metal falling off. Out came Red Eye first, then Vincent, Akira, and finally Dante seconds before it collapsed on him while Akira reached Vincent, seeing he was in a daze and panting heavily. She drew Phoenix and said, "Going this far to avenge your brother, will do nothing for you" She shot at the back tire, making Vincent swerve and crash in the grass. "Nice job, babe", Dante shouted, "Are you alright?" "I'm fine", Akira said, knowing he was referring to her wound from Mallet Island, "Looks like the Calvary's here" Dante looked to see Lady in a red suit and tossed Rebellion to Dante. The half-devil caught the sword as Lady gave him a thumbs up and speeding up to land on the same highway as them. "Ahh, I should've known", Dante said. "It was her plan all along", Akira smirked. Placing Rebellion on his back as he said, "Alright then. Akira, give me your hand" Akira grabbed Dante's hand and was pulled onto the back of the bike, ignoring the pain from the cut as she carefully placed her hands around Dante's waist. Meanwhile, Lady tried to shoot at Red Eye, only to have her bullets bounce off, making her curse while Dante and Akira caught up to her. "What the hell do you think you're doing?!", Dante said, "You called us 'cause you couldn't take him out! Not on your own at least" "Well, if you knew that", Lady shouted, "Then what are you waiting for, go get him!" "You're making it sound too easy, Lady", Akira said. "What is it?", Lady asked sarcastically, "Is it too hard for you two?" "Nope, easy as can be", Dante yelled before picking up speed, but the speed they were going wasn't enough as Akira shouted, "Dante, we're not going to reach him in time! We need more speed!" "I know", Dante said, calling on his demonic energy to push the bike faster. As the bike was pushed to go faster, Akira noticed that the glass on the speedometer was broken as they passed Red Eye, but as soon as they did, Red Eye tried to pounce on them.

Dante and Akira grabbed their swords and stopped Red Eye in its place by stabbing the front tire as they came skidding to a stop. Their swords, Rebellion and Sasuke held the demon back as they pushed them further, causing blood to spill while Dante said, "Haven't you learned speeding causes accidents?" The demon roared in pain as it formed arms and the front tire grew curved spikes and the tire began to spin as Dante and Akira tried to hold off the demon as much as possible to keep from getting sliced, but the wound from Mundus was getting to Akira, making her cringe in pain while hot tears formed in her eyes. "Akira", Dante said, "Get back from this fight for now! You're injured!" As much as Akira wanted to argue, but she looked to see a dark red spot on her vest as her head began to feel light headed from the unknown amount of blood loss and she removed Sasuke from the demon as Dante swung Rebellion, causing more blood to spill from the demon. Lady leaped into the air and tried to attack but Red Eye saw her and made her go higher into the air, causing her to get her rocket launcher, Kaliana Ann, and aim it at Red Eye. She fired a rocket into the demon and landed back on her bike and Red Eye was no more.

"Akira", Dante said, "Are you ok?" "Yeah", Akira said as she used her fire to heal most of the wound, "It hurts though" "When we get back, I'll stitch it up", Dante said forcing a small smile on his lips before kissing her forehead then turning to Lady and saying, "So, your plan was to use us all along" "Sorry", Lady said, "This was what the Highway Department actually wanted done. Girl's gotta do what a girl's gotta do"

"You can never do things the simple way, can you?"

"Maybe. And you and Akira can never to things the simple way"

"Damn straight we don't"

Dante carefully lifted Akira into his arms as she wrapped her arms around his neck when Vincent's voice was heard and they looked to see him running to the body of the rider that was realized to be his brother. Vincent fell to his knees and picked up some of the blob-looking goo. Realizing his brother was truly dead he screamed out, "BROOOTHEEEEEEEEEEEERRRRRR!"

* * *

Two days later, Patty played a few simple beats on the drums as she said, "Even with the room put back the way it was, I still don't see any clients" "We're all about a one job a week, little drama girl", Dante said with his feet propped up and reading a magazine, "And we should get paid for that recent job here soon"

"When you say 'recent job', you mean that devil on the motorcycle thing Akira was telling me about?"

"Yep, and Akira and were the ones that got rid of the highway demon. And Lady's negotiating with the Highway Department for a big wad of cash"

"Speaking of Akira, what's up with the nasty scar on her stomach? Did that come from a demon?"

Dante said nothing, taking a glance up to the door that lead to the roof outside, knowing that was where she was for the moment. She always needed space if she wanted to be alone for awhile, even after a job, but lately he's noticed Akira's been a bit distant. Dante sighed and finally said, "We were out on a job, and the demon we fought almost had me. Akira nearly died trying to save me. She used herself as a human sheild and got stabbed in the stomach. An old friend told us she may not have kids anymore after that stab and every time she pushed herself too far, the wound would open back up, causing her to bleed. I tried telling her to stop but she wouldn't listen. She thinks I see her as a weakness or something around that nature, so she's trying to be strong for me" The door to the roof opened, revealing Akira in a white tanktop and blue shorts with some bandages around her stomach and waist that could be seen under the tanktop while she walked down the stairs and asked, "Anything from Lady yet?" "Nope", Dante said, "Though she should call any second now" As luck would have it, the phone rang loudly, making Dante stomp his foot on the desk and caused the phone to fly in the air a bit before catching it as he said, "Here we go. I was waiting to hear from you….oh, about the money…what?! You added it to my debt?"

Meanwhile, Lady was in a telephone booth saying, "Yeah, of course you, Akira, and I got paid for taking care of Red Eye, but there might have been a few charges, like that city bridge you tore up. What, our pay? Well, naturally I'll just deduct your share from what you owe me and give Akira her share of the money" With that, Lady hung up on Dante, making him growl as he threw the phone and said, "Shit, that woman!" Akira just sighed as Patty said, "You're the most unlucky guy I met, you know" "Shut up", was all Dante said when the front door opened, making Akira look and see Vincent while saying, "Vincent, what a surprise. I was about to get a drink, you want some?" "Yeah, thanks", Vincent said as he sat down on one of the couches while Akira went to the kitchen and grabbed a few cups and poured some tea she and Patty made. She came out and placed one of the cups on the table as Vincent said, "That lady friend of yours told me your office was down here. I came by to say my thanks, so thank you, the both of you. If I had kept on going, I'd be dead too" He looked to Akira and continued, "As for what I said to you, I should say sorry. My behavior was unacceptable and I wasn't thinking properly"

Akira smiled and said, "It's ok. No hard feelings. I've been called worse and I've had a few people make threats like that before. It's like that old saying, 'Sticks and stones may break my bones, but words will never hurt me'" Vincent nodded his head in agreement and said, "For some odd reason, I felt like I heard him. The voice of my brother saying, 'It'd be a waste for you to die'" He stood up and continued, "I'm done chasing the dream of my brother. From now on, I'm riding for me and me alone, so I gotta ask you two" Akira and Patty looked to Vincent as he asked, "Would you two please race me one more time?" Dante lifted his head and saw the determination in Vincent's eyes. The half-devil stood up and said as he walked to the pool table, "Let's make a little bet" "A bet?", Vincent asked, confused.

"If none of the balls go in, we'll race you, but if I sink the eight-ball in"

"The eight-ball?"

"Then you buy me and my girl dinner"

* * *

Akira woke up in cold sweat in the middle of the night, screaming. This time, tears were sliding down her face as she tried to control her sobs, but it was too late as Dante quickly moved to see her in tears and clutching the scar on her stomach, making him ask, "Akira, you ok, babe? Is the scar hurting?" "N-no", Akira sobbed, "It's…it's not…the scar" Dante realized she had another nightmare as he gently pulled her closer to him and kissed her head while rocking her softly and shushing her as he said, "It's alright. It was just a dream, babe" Akira calmed down a bit but still sobbed while burying her face in Dante's bare chest. Dante slowly leaned back until his head touched his pillow while still holding Akira, who was still in tears, but not as much as she was when she woke up. After a few minutes, Dante played with Akira's hair and drew lazy circles before glancing to see she had fallen asleep again as he thought, _'Poor babe. She's been through so much hell after Mallet Island and the scar. What was that nightmare about? Temen-ni-gru? Mundus nearly killing her?'_ The questions were left unanswered and gave him more questions when a child's laughter filled the air that sounded close to him. He lifted his head and looked around and saw nothing before lowering his head to sleep as Akira stirred before settling back down. _'Well, whatever it is'_, Dante thought, _'she'll tell me when she's ready'_ He finally settled for some sleep ready to take on the next challenge that demons could try to throw their way.

* * *

**Author's note:**

**So Dante knows Akira is suffering from nightmares, but doesn't know what's causing them. Poor Akira and Dante. So will the nightmares put a strain on their relationship? Read and find out. So the references in this are Naruto and Fast &amp; Furious.**

**The next chapter will be out soon**


	3. Chapter 3-Not Love! part 1

The sun was slowly setting as a young woman wearing glasses and a dress with short heels ran through the streets as she said to herself in a panicked tone, "If I miss my curfew, Father will yell at me" She hurried down some stairs, only to trip and fall as her shoe fell off of her, hurting her ankle. A young man wearing glasses as well and a blue shirt with khaki pants walking up noticed the shoe and the fallen maiden as he picked up the shoe and walked to the woman asking, "Are you alright there, Miss?" "Uh, yeah", the woman said, "I think I just sprained it is all" The man placed a hand on the woman's ankle and said calmly, "Just stay still" As if by magic, a green orb appeared on her ankle and once it was gone, the man looked to the woman and said, "I want you to try standing for me" The woman did and said in awe, "It doesn't hurt anymore" The man smiled as he placed the woman's shoe back on her foot before standing up while the woman asked, "What was that you just did? A trick? Magic?" The man chuckled and said his goodbye to woman when she said, "Please, wait. What's your name?" The man smiled and said, "I'm Bradley" The woman repeated his name and then asked as a streetlight came on after the sunset, "Can we…meet again?"

A few days had passed and Brad held a small flower, waiting for the woman, Angelina . He heard her running up to him and said, "I'm so sorry, Brad" Once she reached him, she panted slightly as Brad placed the flower on her hat, making Angelina look at him and smile. The two smiled and laughed as they ran through the park holding hands, and for that one moment, everything seemed perfect for the two and nothing could separate them. However, one night, Angelina's father yelled at her, "Do you understand me, Angelina?! I forbid you to that man anymore!" "Why?", Angelina cried out, "Brad is a nice and caring man" "I don't care", her father said, "You are to stay in this room until you do" Her father closed and locked the door before continuing, "This is for your own good" He handed the key to the butler and said as he walked off, "I'm counting on you" "I understand, sir", the butler said, bowing and accepting the key. Inside the room, Angelina fell to her knees and softly cried.

* * *

The next day, at Devil May Cry, Akira was in the bathroom, inspecting the scar and saw it was fully healed again, but as a safety precaution, she wrapped some bandages around her stomach and waist before placing her shirt and vest on and leaving the bathroom to see Dante at his desk, feet propped up and a magazine on his face with his hands behind his head while slightly leaning back, and as for Patty, she was over on one of the couches, whining about the TV saying, "Ooooooohhhhh, this darn thing" "Hey", Dante said as Akira sat on the desk, "keep it down, will ya? It's not like a Genie's gonna pop out and fix the TV" Patty wasn't listening as she continued to whine, "And today's the final episode" "Well", Dante said, "that's too bad. Me? I'm bummed because my nap's been interrupted" "Life's full of disappointments, Patty", Akira added, "Besides, that TV's older then us" Patty stopped and said-no-demanded to the two Devil Hunters as she stood up, "Go out and buy a new one, now!" "If we had the cash", Dante and Akira said in unison. "How in the world can you two blow through all that money so fast?", Patty asked as she walked to the desk. "We've got a Devil woman taking all our money", Dante explained in his care-free tone, "and a tight-fisted bastard of an agent. You can look for some change under the couches" Morrison walked in hearing the "Tight-fisted" part and said, "Hey, who you calling, 'tight-fisted'?"

"Here with some more jobs that won't make us more money?", Dante asked as Akira sighed at his behavior. _'I know I've always asked myself this'_, Akira thought, _'but how on earth is it that I'm able to keep up with his antics? Oh, Sparda help me'_ "Oh, you know me", Morrison said sarcastically, "I bring you jobs that pay out. On the condition they're done right. Akira can do a better job then you when it comes to minimizing destruction, at least she knows when to hold back her strength" "Thanks for the boat of confidence, Morrison", Akira said, "But even I have my moments" Dante just glared at Morrison as the magazine fell off his face with Patty running up to Morrison asking, "Hey, Morrison, do you know how to fix a TV?" "TV?", Morrison asked confused. Patty pointed to the TV on the table and whined, "It's broken, and today's the final episode of 'Bolero in Spring'" "You got your car here with you, Morrison?", Dante asked as he got up and put on his trench coat while Akira's her jacket. "Yeah", Morrison said. Patty turned to see Dante and Akira walk past her as Dante said, "We'll take the job, as long as I get some sleep on the way. I've been losing it 'cause of that broken TV" He opened the passenger car door, letting Akira jump in the back before he sat in the passenger seat, leaning back in a reclined position. "What are you waiting for?", Dante said impatiently, "Let's go. Anywhere is fine as long as I don't hear her whining"

Patty growled at Dante as Morrison walked to the car, bidding the young lady a good day, causing her to look at the agent and asked, "What? You're not going to fix the TV, Morrison?" "You can have Dante and Akira buy you a new one once they get the money from this job", Morrison said as he got in the car. "But", Patty said as the car was started, "that won't be in time for the final episode" She watched the car get put into gear as she yelled out with the car driving out of sight, "Hey, you jerks! COME BACK HEEEEEEEERRRRRRREEEEE!"

* * *

Meanwhile, Angelina sat in her room and in her hands was a small basket with flowers as she remembered her and Brad picking out the same flowers. _'Oh, Brad'_, she thought when the sound of a car stopping at the front gate got her attention. She walked over to the window and saw a car pulling in as a knock on her door sounded followed by a maid walking in her room and said, "Miss, your meal is ready" "I'm not hungry", Angelina said. "Please, Miss", the maid pleaded, "If you don't eat something, I'll be in trouble with your father" Downstairs, Dante, Akira, and Morrison sat in an office with Morrison on one couch and Akira and Dante on the other as Dante said with his arms draped out behind him, "Ah, this is sweet. What kind of racket does this guy run to get all this?" "He's the mayor of Capulet City", Morrison said. "Which means you better behave, Dante", Akira said in a serious tone, making Dante sigh heavily, both knowing that wasn't going to happen. The door opened to reveal the mayor as he took off his coat and handing it to the butler as he said, "Gentlemen. Madam. Sorry, that meeting dragged on. Thank you so much for coming. I'm Mike Hagel" Morrison stood up introduced himself while shaking the mayor's hand. The mayor tried to shake hands with Akira and Dante, only to have the half-devil yawn and say, "Look, councilor, let's skip the formalities before I fall asleep again" Akira punched Dante in the shoulder and growled quietly, "I thought I told you to behave"

"Is this them?", the mayor asked. Morrison gave him a thumbs up as he said, "You've got my word. They're the best, even if Dante's a bit rough around the edges. Akira is an incredible fighter and an expert with the bow" A picture of Brad holding a flower was placed on the coffee table, making Morrison pick it up and hand it to Akira, who studied the picture before handing it to Dante. "I want you two, to kill this man", the mayor said looking out a window, "Please. I've got a daughter, Angelina, my only child. After her mother died, I had to raise my baby girl alone, and now this 'Brad' is planning on taking my daughter from this town and from me. I won't allow this drifter to take my girl because he feels like it. Surely, you three must understand" Akira then burst into laughter, causing everyone in the room to look at her, making the mayor ask, "Is something…funny, Miss Akira?" Akira stopped laughing and said, "To be honest, Old Sport. Yes, I do find something funny about this situation. I see standing at that window an overprotective father, keeping his 'baby girl' locked up like she's a prisoner. You want to protect your daughter, I understand that, but sometimes people need to learn things on their own and keeping them inside a house like a prisoner isn't the way to do it. She's no Rapunzel trapped in a tower with magic hair waiting for her prince to come and free her or some person with abilities like no other person in the world could do that lasts their lifetime then goes off to another person and she's kept locked up to train in using these powers" Morrison felt his jaw drop as Dante quirked an eyebrow at her statement while the mayor was bewildered by the fact she knew he kept Angelina locked up in her room. "She's a psychic", Dante quickly said, knowing the mayor didn't know that Akira was at one point from another world. The mayor just shook his head and said, "It's my baby girl. My only child" "And so", Dante said, "You want to kill him. That sure makes quite a story. Turn it into a soap opera and Patty would love it"

The mayor was already upset at Akira for what she said and now Dante adding in on it made him look at the two with disgust along with anger and say, "You two seem to read each other's minds. Yet, your parents let you wonder around with this vulgar man, Miss Akira" "My parents are gone", Akira snapped, "My dad abandoned me and my mother long ago and she was gunned down in front of me when I was a child. Being sophisticated was never the life for me" Dante stiffened a laugh as he thought, _'Holy shit, where did this Akira come from? Did Verge posses her or something?'_ In the dining room, Angelina stood up and headed for the door only to be warned by the butler, "You know the rules" "I should be able to use the washroom alone", Angelina replied. The door opened and Angelina headed to the washroom with the butler watching her from the door.

* * *

Morrison took a drag out of his cigarette before blowing out the smoke and said to Dante and Akira, "Haven't you two heard there's a killer running around Capulet City? It's been all over the news" "No, we haven't", Akira said, causing Morrison to look at her and ask, "Had your heads under a rock or something?" "Our TV's broken", Dante replied, "Remember?" "Oh yeah", Morrison said, remembering Patty asking him to fix it, "forgot about it. Anyway, there has been some 'ugly' incidents happening around here" The mayor set a book down in front of Dante and Akira, making the half-phoenix open it seeing newspaper clippings and photos of the crime scenes and victims as he said, "Here it is. These murders are heinous, that some people are saying they're not human" "Not human, huh?". Dante said. Unbeknownst to them, Angelina was walking down the hall when she heard, "These random murders happened around the time this 'Brad' guy showed up" Angelina let out a quiet gasp upon hearing Brad's name. Dante tossed the book back onto the table and said nonchalantly, "So you're saying this 'Brad' is not just a murderer but a Devil in disguise. Kinda hard to swallow. I don't buy it" "It is possible the murders started long ago", Akira said, "Maybe the first body was just discovered by the time this 'Brad' showed up. I can always check with some connections to see if this 'Brad' has an alibi around the time the murders happened" "I saw it with my own eyes", the mayor said. _He remembered seeing Brad outside the gate with a dead rose in his hand._

_He saw a green light over the rose and when it was gone, the rose was brought back to life. His eyes widened as Angelina hurried to the gate opening and closing the gate. Brad placed the rose in her hair, making Angelina turn to Brad and the two lovers hugged. _"I'm sure of it", the mayor said, "He's a demon" Morrison looked to the two Devil Hunters and said, "Sounds like this job's up your alley, don't you two think" "I'm begging you, kill this Brad!", the mayor said. Angelina gasped hearing what her father said to whoever was in the room with him. She backed away from the door as she thought, _'I have to warn Brad'_ She hurried out of the house and ran to where they first met. To her luck, Brad was standing there, overlooking the city as she called out his name, making him look to see Angelina running and once she reached him, she hugged Brad and said, "Brad, let's run away together" "What's wrong my darling?", Brad asked with concern in his voice, "Try to calm yourself and explain everything to me" They let go as Angelina said, "I think my father's hired someone…to kill you" "Kill me?", Brad asked, "Why would he try to kill me?" "Because of your strange power", she replied, "He thinks you're a Devil. He must've seen you do something. I don't know what" Brad looked down slightly and said, "Does he now" "Let's run away and leave this place", Angelina repeated herself. "My dear Angelina", Brad said, hugging her, "I'm sorry, but I can't let you get wrapped up in all of this" "But I-", Angelina said but was cut off by Brad saying, "You shouldn't worry about me. I'll be alright. Someday your father will understand"

"But Brad-", she said but cut herself off. "You should be going home now", Brad said, not wanting to break her heart, "but I'm glad I got to see you once more" Brad walked down the empty while unbeknownst to him was Morrison's car slowly driving behind him as Dante stared at him intensely.

* * *

**Author's note:**

**So the chapter's short 'cause I wanted to break it up to make the story a bit longer, but I'm actually gonna put in some extra chapters or fillers if you wanna call them that. As for the jobs, well I'm gonna have you guys pick a job for Akira and Dante to do, so I'm taking suggestions for the jobs they can do. And yes, like Dante, family is a sensitive subject for Akira. I had to watch the subbed episode so I could know what the name of the show Patty was dying to watch.**

**The characters from the anime so far if you haven't watched the show yet:**

**Bradley: A demon in the human world with healing powers and falls for Angelina.**

**Angelina: The mayor's only daughter and loves Brad.**

**The mayor: Angelina's father and mayor of Capulet City where Dante, Akira, and Morrison live. He fears Brad will take Angelina from him and hires Dante and Akira to kill him.**

**To be honest in this episode, I had to laugh at Patty considering they ditched her when the TV got broken and I think someone had a joke when coming up with names for Brad and Angelina(Think about it haha). If you don't get it, then where the hell have you been?**

**References in this chapter are The Great Gatsby, The Legend of Korra, and Tangled.**

**The next chapter will be out soon**


	4. Chapter 4- Not Love! part 2

At a local bar, Brad sat at the bar, reading a book when the door opened and Dante and Akira walked in when the half-devil asked, "Mind if we grab a seat?" "Yeah sure", Brad said, "Go ahead" "I'll take a beer", Dante said to the bartender, "and a pizza. Any kind without olives" "I'll have a soda, please", Akira said as she and Dante sat. "Go about your reading", Dante said to Brad, "Don't mind us" "O-ok", he replied, "I believe I will" _'Could he get more conspicuous with that statement?'_, Akira thought tucking some loose strands of hair behind her ear. Back at Angelina's house, the phone rang and the mayor answered. "What?!", the mayor demanded, "You still can't find Angelina?! Don't even think about coming back until you do" He slammed the phone to hang it up as he asked himself, "Is she at that greasy bastard's place?" "I offer you my deepest apologies, sir", the butler said with a bow, "It was because I took my eyes off of her-" The door opened to reveal Angelina back, safe and sound as the butler said, "Miss, you're back" Even though he was relieved that Angelina was alright, his anger got the best of him as he walked to Angelina. "Father, I-AHHH!", Angelina tried to explain but was cut off to a slap to the face, knocking her against the door and she fell to the floor. "Do you understand?", the mayor said as Angelina was placed in her room with tears falling down her face, "From now on, your meals will be brought to your room and you will be watched where ever you go" He slammed the door and locked it as Angelina looked out the window and softly said Brad's name.

Meanwhile, Brad continued reading his book until Dante asked, "What's the book you're into?" "It's a romance novel actually", Brad said. "Really?", Akira said, "I've hardly read romance novels" "I see", Brad said, looking to Akira, "May I ask of one novel you've read?" Akira thought for a minute and said, "Well, there is one book I've read, though it was considered a few different genres. It's called 'The Hunger Games'" "'The Hunger Games'?", Brad asked, "What is that about?" "It's about this country known as Panem that is ruled by a Capitol with twelve districts being forced to bring in one boy and one girl between the ages of twelve and eighteen known as 'tributes' to fight to the death after a rebellion of the districts. A thirteenth district was eradicated during the rebellion and the districts surrendered", Akira explained, "Years after that rebellion, a girl named Katniss Everdeen volunteered after her younger sister as chosen to be a tribute. It's actually a trilogy, and they even made them into movies, which were good" "It sounds good", Brad said, "As for this book I'm reading, one person's love for another is a wonderful thing. True love is a powerful thing" Dante merely chuckled at the comment, making Brad ask, "You find it strange?" "Nope", Dante said. The bartender walked up to them and placed the beer and soda down, making Dante look to him and say, "Well, that sure took awhile for just a beer and soda. And my pizza?" "They're making it now", the bartender said. "Damn", Dante muttered as Akira thought, _'Talk about slowpoke McGee. Fredi can make pizzas faster and have drinks out in a shorter time span'_ Dante held his beer and said to Brad, "Drink up" Brad grabbed his drink and said, "Uh, yeah, you too" Dante took a few big gulps out of the beer and sighed with satisfaction as Brad took a few small gulps out of his.

"By the way", Dante said, "You seem like a drifter. Where you from?" Brad was silent for a moment when Dante spoke up again, "It's ok if you don't want to tell me" "I should be going now", Brad said as he stood up and headed for the door. "Here's your pizza", the bartender said, "Sorry to keep you waiting" "Hey, there's olives on these", Dante said. "Oh, stop being such a baby", Akira said taking one and eating it, "Just pick 'em off and hand them to me if it makes you happy" Dante just glared at her and sighed heavily before looking at the door. Brad walked down an alleyway when a large shadow appeared beside him and out came a demon that said with laughter, **_"Everyone's been saying the gate will open tonight haha"_** "Will it now?", Brad asked the demon, only to have it say as it licked its fingers, **_"But to leave the living world like this is a shame"_** "So then", Brad said, "it was you killing those people" **_"I'm very fond of the taste of the warm flesh and blood-who did that?"_**, the demon said when a plate was thrown like a Frisbee and smashed into the demon, gaining Brad and the demon's attention, and walking down the alleyway was Dante and Akira. Dante shoved a whole pizza slice in his mouth as Brad asked, "Did you two follow me?" Dante gulped the pizza down his throat before he said, "Eating a large pizza in five minutes" "Gotta say, baby", Akira said, "that's new record for you" **_"Don't you two mess with me!"_**, the demon roared as his hand went through the wall, only to reappear to grasp Dante and Akira, shoving the young woman into Dante, making her out of instinct place her hands on Dante's chest. In another time and place, and without the demon, she would've been ok with it as Dante said, "Oh, some handshake you got there" He had already drawn Ivory and had it at his hip and shot at the demon's hand, making it let go of the two and withdraw his hand as Akira drew Phoenix and aimed it at the demon as it tried to grab them again, only to have her shoot a few bullets, making the demon yell in pain and withdraw back into the shadows. "You two are as strong as I've heard"

"That makes it sound like you know all about us", Dante said. "I've been in the living world for over a month and I've heard of rumors about Dante and Akira, the Devil Hunters, and Akira in the demon realm is known as the Fire Princess, a descendent of the Phoenix Queen" "That means you're confessing to being a demon then", Akira said. "Yes", Brad confessed, making Dante aim Ivory at him as he said, "Well then, looks like you've got no objections, huh" "No", Brad said, "I tell you the truth that I have no intention of running away, but I want to ask you something" "What's that?", Dante asked. "I hear you're both half-breeds. Both having human and demon parents", Brad said, "So tell me, were your parents in love? Is it possible for humans and demons to love each other" "Who knows", Dante said, "You hear stories about the lovers, like they were made for each other, but inside their hearts are as cold as ice" "That's not what I-", Brad said only to be cut off by Dante, "But, I do believe that deep down inside their hearts, those couples loved each other" Brad just looked down and asked, "You think so?" "Is that all you wanted to say?", Akira asked him. "Yes", Brad said, ready for the shot. A shot rang out and Brad opened his eyes in confusion, seeing Dante aimed Ivory upward as blood began to pour as the demon from earlier tried to sneak up on the two Devil Hunters from above. The demon collapsed to the ground dead as another began to run from behind as Brad yelled out, "Akira, behind you!" Akira clenched a fist, seeing the demon with fire all around her hand and punched the demon dead square in the face, making it go back a few feet. Her other hand extended as a bow was summoned into her hand with a quiver filled with arrows on her back as she took two of the arrows and drew back, aiming the arrows at the demon and fired them. Once the arrows hit the demon, it burst into flames, leaving nothing but ash on the ground.

Dante, Akira, and Brad headed to the place he and Angelina met when Dante said, "I thought you would pull a surprise attack on us, until you warned her about that demon" "I know I can't beat you both", Brad said. "Kinda a wimp for a demon", Dante said only to have Akira elbow him in the shoulder. "At least he's telling the truth", Akira said. Brad chuckled and said, "Even though I'm a demon, I know I can't vanquish opponents like you two. Besides, my role here is done" What does that mean?", Akira asked. "Tonight, my master will arrive into this plane and destroy everything in this world. I was summoned by a human and have done their bidding" "And you're telling us this why?", Dante asked. "Maybe I want to put an end to this. My master is greedy and I don't want him to destroy this place", Brad said, "That cafe with the best coffee…that hill with the beautiful sunset" Brad fell to his knees as Akira asked, "And Angelina too?" "I don't want to see her being devoured by my master. I was treated so cruelly in the Demon World, but she treated me with such kindness", Brad said as tears began to fall, "I can't stand up against my master, and if I did, what would I do? I'm just one demon and not as strong as you two" A reassuring hand was placed on Brad's shoulder as Akira said, "You may be a wimpy demon, but I can tell you truly love Angelina. If you love her that much, then you may live as a human" Brad looked to the phoenix and repeated, "A…human?" Dante smirked and said, "Well, get up. Let's go and give your master a greeting"

* * *

Back at the mayor's house, the sound of the mayor yelling in pain gained Angelina's attention. She hurried to her door and asked in a panicked tone as she banged on the door, "Father? Father, what's happening?" She ran to an end table with some flowers on it, removing the flowers by placing them on the floor and used the table to break the lock on the other side of the door, causing the door to open as well. She ran to see her father on the floor below her, bleeding and strange markings as well while she ran to him saying, "Father! Father, please wake up" Out of the shadows came the butler with a dagger and placed it at Angelina's neck. "Don't move", he said, "If you had stayed in your room like a good girl, you would have died without feeling any fear" "Why?" Angelina asked, "Why are you doing this?" "Soon a powerful demon will arrive from the ritual I have performed" Angelina hurried to the door, but discovered it was locked as the butler walked to her. As the dagger was raised, Angelina closed her eyes when gunshots rang out, causing the butler to drop the dagger. Angelina looked to see the door to her right had fallen off its hinges and standing in the doorway was Dante and Akira. "Dante", the butler growled, "Akira" "Sorry to crash in", Akira said, raising Phoenix, "but I guess we knocked too hard" "I had a bad feeling about you two since I saw you with the mayor. You're too late I'm afraid" A window was broken to reveal Brad as he reached the mayor removing him from the magic circle as the butler demanded, "What are you doing? Are you betraying The Great Belpheghor?" No sooner than Brad removed the mayor from the circle, it began to glow, signifying the demon was coming as the butler laughed, "You're already too late The Great-AHH!"

The butler was cut off by Akira who punched him with Dante kicking him in the gut as Akira shouted, "Angelina, hurry to Brad and you father" Angelina did so as the Devil Hunters charged into battle, only to have Dante quickly grab Akira's waist and leap to grab the chandelier above the demon. The duo held onto the chandelier, but Akira let go only to have wings that were on fire sprout from her back as she took a deep breath and released a flame like a dragon with the sound of a eagle cry coming from her. It held the demon back, but her body suddenly felt weak as she began to fall, only to have Dante catch her as he said to the demon, "I'm sure it must've been a long trip for ya" He slammed Rebellion into the demon, pushing it back into the Demon World while Akira drew Sasuke and slammed the blade into the demon, burning it as Dante growled, "It's too bad entry to this world is off-limits to the likes of you" "So we're going to ask you to leave!", Akira shouted as the demon was shoved back into the Demon World and burned. The portal was closed as Dante and Akira placed their weapons back at their rightful places as they heard the mayor weakly say Angelina's name while Akira suddenly fell to the ground, only to have Dante catch her. "Father", Angelina said, "Don't try to speak" She looked to Brad and asked him to heal the wound.

He nodded his head and said, "I've never tried it on a wound this serious, but I can try" Brad's hand began to glow over the wound as the mayor asked, "What do you think you're doing? You…demon, do you think…by doing this…will allow you to see my daughter?" "It is not my concern, sir", Brad answered, "I'm doing this because I don't want to see Angelina sad" Dante had checked Akira's scar in case it opened up again, but thankfully, it hadn't and he realized she had just passed out, possibly from lack of sleep. He had noticed she wasn't sleeping a lot lately and figured it was from the incident on Mallet Island. He overheard the mayor and Brad speaking as he lifted Akira into his arms as she wrapped her arms around his neck and the half-devil said, "Sorry, Mr. Mayor, but we can't accept your request. Brad understands love and he'll be just fine as a human. The only things my girl and I exterminate are demons"

* * *

A week had passed since then, and Akira had been able to get some more sleep and Dante told her she was going to have a break from demon hunting, which he figured is what she needed. "Hey, Morrison", Patty whined, "did you get it fixed yet?" "Yeah, yeah, hold your horses", Morrison replied. "Aww", Patty groaned as she sat on the floor, "How much longer am I going to have to wait?" "Just relax", Morrison replied, sitting on the couch, fixing the TV, "I almost got it" Dante sat at his desk with his feet propped up while holding a picture of Brad and Angelina as his other hand was behind his head. Akira sat on the desk beside Dante's feet. "By the way", Morrison spoke up, "I've been meaning to tell you two, it's a nice story and they finally got her dad's approval, but I don't see how turning down that offer results in me fixing this TV. My TV repairs are long over" "Less talking and more fixing", Patty commanded, "My afternoon Soap Opera's about to start" Once he was finished, Morrison turned on the TV, making Patty grin from ear-to-ear and say with excitement, "You fixed it!" "I'll just deduct my repair fees from your next pay" Dante just scoffed and tossed the picture back on his desk and said, "Whatever" "Oh for the love of-", Morrison said as he put on his coat and hat while walking out the door, "At this rate, you won't ever get your debt paid off, even if I bring you good jobs"

The door closed as Patty said, "But, Dante you always complain about not having any money. You complain a lot" "Every now and then there are good days like this", he merely said. "There is one thing about days like this, Patty", Akira said, "there's an old saying where I come from and don't quote me on it, but, 'Every dark cloud has a silver lining'. Even though you have a terrible, horrible, no good, very bad day, there's always something good if you look hard enough. Things sometimes don't go the way we planned, but you have to accept them and hope for the best" "I sure hope those two will be happy together", Patty said as she looked to the two Devil Hunters. Akira smiled at her and said, "I believe they will be"

Later that night, Akira opened her eyes and slowly lifted herself up, but she was smiling. She looked to the sleeping half-devil beside her when he opened his eyes and asked in a sleepy tone, "Mmm, babe, what are you doing up? Another nightmare?" She shook her head and said, "No, it was actually a happy dream, for once" Dante smiled and said in between yawns, "That…is good, babe. Maybe…you can tell…me about it in the…morning" Akira smiled and stood up as she said, "I'll be right back, Dante" Dante had already gone back to sleep as the young woman walked to the bathroom when a sudden feel of being sick washed over her. She ran into the bathroom, closing the door and began to throw up. She groaned at the sickness and said to herself, "Guess that pizza wasn't any good. I'll throw it out tomorrow" She stood up and flushed it, though still feeling the sickness in her stomach. She walked out of the bathroom and muttered, "At least Dante was smart enough to let me have some time off" She looked up and saw someone standing in front of her. She didn't know if she should scream for Dante to wake up or take care of the intruder herself, but what stood out from this figure was that they looked familiar. Long blonde hair and gentle blue eyes as she wore a black dress and a red shawl over her with one hand holding it and the other holding a picture of Akira and Dante with Dante kissing Akira's cheek that made the phoenix blush when the picture was taken. The woman turned to Akira after placing the picture on the desk and said in a ghostly way, _"Akira, we finally meet, my dear"_

Akira widened her eyes seeing the figure was, "Lady Eva" Eva smiled gently at her and said, _"Yes. Dante's mother, my dear"_ "Y-you're dead", Akira said, "Dante saw you get killed with his own eyes" _"I died, yes, but I watched Dante and Vergil in spirit form and you as well. But it is not the reason I'm here"_

"H-how is it that I can see you plain as day?"

_"I have the ability to let anyone see or hear me"_

"Then, why are you here?"

_"I have come to warn you"_

"Warn me? Warn me about what?"

Eva took a deep breath and said, _"Your powers are weakening, my dear, and they will continue to weaken"_ Akira let out a silent gasp as she placed a hand over her mouth as Eva continued, _"You've noticed the wound Mundus gave you is healing slower then you first healed it"_ Akira nodded her head, _"And the dreams with the child with the white hair like my husband, Sparda, and my sons?"_ Again, Akira nodded her head and asked, "Please, Lady Eva, tell me what's happening to me and why does she appear in my dreams?" _"For now, I cannot tell you"_, Eva said as she walked over to Akira, who had tears falling from her face while the dead mother of Dante hugged her, _"But, I know you will understand someday. As for your powers, they won't leave you vulnerable as I was when the demons came to kill me and my sons. They will return to you, my dearest Akira. As a Phoenix, you undergo changes, but you are reborn. You are undergoing a change into an young and beautiful Phoenix"_ Akira wiped the tears away and asked, "Are you glad…that Dante chose me? To be his lover and mate?" _"I know Dante made the right choice in choosing you to be his lover and mate"_, Eva said, _"A mother knows best for her child. As for Vergil, I know that what he did, he thought was the right path"_ Akira smiled as she noticed Eva fading. _"I must leave you for now, my dear. Be safe. I will come to you when I am needed and when I have to tell you something"_

Eva faded into nothing, leaving Akira as she wiped some stray tears away and walked back upstairs to hers and Dante's room, seeing he was still asleep, completely unaware of his mother visiting her as she carefully slid back into the covers when Dante groaned in his sleep and wrapped his arms around Akira's waist and nuzzled his face into her back and hair. Akira smiled before yawning and letting sleep take over as she thought, _'Lady Eva, I will be strong for Dante. I promise you that'_

* * *

**Author's note:**

**So the idea of Eva appearing in the story was actually an idea on a story on Wattpad called, "I had it and I lost it". Pretty good story, I recommend it to you if anyone wants to read it, but the author's approach on Eva in the story is different from how I have it. The story is about an OC from England who is half-Japanese and is a fangirl of DMC falls through a portal after being chased by a school bully. The OC, Masumi, lies about her living in Dante's world while trying to keep her secret that she is from another world. The days press on and Masumi knows what will happen before it actually happens and can see Eva who comes to her every chapter either with advice to her, to warn her of incoming danger, or other things.**

**If anyone is wondering if Akira will be able to do this, the answer's no and will be explained in a later chapter.**

**As for the jobs on any extra chapters I'm going to do, well I'm gonna have you guys pick a job for Akira and Dante to do, so I'm taking suggestions for the jobs they can do. I've already have an idea for an extra chapter which will be after the next chapter.**

**References in this chapter are The Hunger Games(obviously) and the movie/children's book Alexander and the Terrible, Horrible, No Good, Very Bad Day. Before anyone asks, "It's a children's book?" yes it is and I was in the second grade when my elementary school teacher read it to me back in either 2002 or 2003.**

**The next chapter will be out soon**


	5. Chapter 5- Rolling Thunder!

In the middle of the night, the sounds of a chain being dragged along the ground and moving were all that echoed as a man hurried through the streets. He ran until he reached a dead end that had a closed gate while he shook on it to get attention. He turned to see a creature that was purple with no eyes, no nose, a mouth and a chain around its neck. The demon held the head of another person in its mouth before tossing it aside. The man saw it open its mouth and in a flash when it clamped its jaw down, parts of two bars to the left of the man were gone and in the creatures mouth. The man screamed for help but nobody came as he tried to escape it but was cut off. When hope seemed lost, the sound of a motorcycle was heard. Lady was lucky to reach the man in time as she broke the gate and rammed the bike into the demon.

She grabbed the chain and pulled to make sure the demon hit the bike. "Get out of here", she calmly said to the man as she shot her SMG at it. "Wha-what that thing?", the man asked. "Didn't you hear me?", Lady said, "Go now! Unless your life is not that important" More of the demons were seen on the roofs as the man hurried off and she revved up her bike, popping a wheelie as the demons tried to attack her. A demon clamped its jaw shut, making Lady's gun vanish from her hand. She looked to see it in the demon's mouth and covered in saliva as she muttered, "Looks like I'm not using that anymore" Lady pulled out a pistol and aimed it at the demon, but suddenly, lightening struck the demon, burning it into a crisp. Lady stopped her assault and turned to the roof behind her. Standing there was a woman in an all black outfit, long blonde hair, in fact longer then Akira's hair with to locks framing her face and from what she could tell blue eyes. Lady jumped off her bike, reloading her gun and aiming it at the woman when sparks of lightening all over her body, causing Lady to remember her reason here in this town.

***_Flashback_***

_Lady sat in a church as the priest who ran it said, "It was terrible" "So", Lady summed up after hearing his story, "that woman is a demon?" "There's no mistaking it", the priest said, "Our town fell into ruins soon after that woman arrived. People saw her commanding demons, even my own members of the faithful" "Go on", she said to him. "I saw it too, my dear", the priest continued, looking to his hands before placing them on his face and cried, "That woman manipulated lightening and burned the people of this town to death"_

***_End Flashback_***

"I've been looking for you", Lady yelled to the woman, "So, you're the Devil laying waste to this town" The woman said nothing as she placed a hand on her hip. Lady shot at her and said, "Take you're true form. You're stronger in that form" The woman still didn't reply, only raising her hand into the air, smirking. "A little cocky, don't you think?", Lady said before shooting at her again. The woman dodged the bullet before shooting lightening at Lady, who in turn dodged the lightening. She ran behind a wall before shooting at the roof and running into the building. Reaching a window, she heard a sound and aimed her gun at a cat that meowed at her. She quietly placed her finger to her lips and shushed the cat before opening the window quietly. She stepped onto the roof and aimed her gun, but saw the woman was nowhere to be seen until she realized the blonde woman was behind. The woman kicked the gun out of her hands, knocking Lady down and nearly falling off of the roof.

"So", Lady said, "you prefer that form do you? No matter what form you take, I'll hunt you down and kill you" She drew out another gun and shot at the woman, missing her as the blonde woman pulled out two handguns. Lady saw the woman charge her electricity into the guns and fired the bullets, causing Lady to shot at them. The bullets exploded like fireworks as the blonde woman grew an amused smirk, making Lady say to her, "I'll wipe that smirk off your face" With that, she threw a hand grenade into the air, causing the blonde woman to jump back as Lady shot at it, causing it to explode. Lady looked to see if she got the woman, but saw she was a few steps near the edge and the blonde woman saw her jacket was ruined a bit as Lady began to shoot at her.

The woman took a few steps back before jumping off the roof. Lady tried to shoot at her, but missed once more as the woman fell into the darkness. Lady looked for the woman but saw nothing except a streetlight lit. "Well", she said to herself, "my job's not over until I take that blonde bitch out" She walked off from the scene, wanting answers, and she knew the place to go.

* * *

Dante sat at his desk with his feet propped up as usual that next morning. He glanced at the magazine Patty left and forced him to look at it as he said to himself, "Ridiculous. Who would wear something this expensive? If I had that type of cash, I'd go to Cindy's bar and still come home with some change. Damn, that was a stupid bet I made" He never noticed Lady walking into the shop until she grabbed the magazine, taking a quick read and asked teasingly, "Thinking about dressing in drag?" "Let me know if you find anything that looks good on me", Dante joked. Lady tossed the magazine onto the desk before sitting on it saying, "God, your jokes are so lame" "So what do you want?", Dante said as he reached for a wine bottle , "If you're here to collect, I don't have time to deal with it right now" "Relax", Lady said as Dante poured a glass, "I'm actually here to ask you something. See, this demon I was supposed to bag, got away from me" Dante took a drink before saying, "Poor bastard, looks like you'll hunt them down until you do get them. Well, he's got my sympathy"

"You and Akira wouldn't happen to know about a She-Devil that commands lightening, do you?"

"Lightening?"

"Yeah, but she looked human too"

"No clue, but there are tons of demons that could pass for a human"

"Huh. Oh, and she was packing heat too"

"Well, demons do have fingers. All ya need to pull a trigger"

"Hmm you got a point there", Lady said as she stood up. She fixed her gun belt before walking to the guns mounted on the wall and said, "In fact, this She-Devil kept shooting at me with a gun in each hand, just like you" Dante glanced at her when she suddenly asked, "Speaking of Akira, where is she? I haven't seen her yet. Is she still asleep?" "Don't have a clue", Dante said, "Normally, she wakes up before I do, and when I woke up, she wasn't here. I'm guessing she's taking a walk" "How's her scar?", Lady asked with her arms crossed. Dante heavily sighed and said, "Well, she still won't listen to me about taking some time off, and I hate having to force her to take some time off. She's even been waking in the middle of the night, screaming like someone's gonna murder her a few times" "Nightmares?", Lady said surprised, "Akira strikes me as the one not to get nightmares"

"Everyone gets nightmares, Lady", Dante replied, "Even I do and so do you" Lady looked away from him as he continued, "But, knowing her, she'll tell me when she's ready" Lady began to ponder this in her head before heading to the front door and said, "Well, if doesn't want to tell you, tell her she can talk to me. Later" Dante lifted his head and said to change the subject, "This chick sounds interesting, by the way. On the slim chance you catch her, you should introduce us, and I'll teach her how to use those guns of hers" "Not going to happen", Lady said stopping at the door, "Next time I see her, she's dead" Dante just scoffed and said to her that she was a scary lady when the door opened to reveal Patty and Akira with her hair in a ponytail. "Oh", Patty said, "hey there, Lady" "Leaving so soon, Lady?", Akira asked. Lady placed a hand on Patty's head and said, "Yeah, gotta go. Maybe next time we'll play together" She looked to Akira and said, "Akira, after this job I'm on, I want to talk to you" "Ok", Akira said with confusion but shrugged it off as she and Patty walked into the shop.

Standing on the roof of a building next to the shop, the same blonde woman watched as she placed some sunglasses on her face. Having the feeling she was watched, Lady looked to the roof the blonde woman was standing on but saw nothing and continued to walk on.

"Dante", Patty said, "Did you get a good look at this?" "Listen to yourself", Dante said, "sounds like you forgot how old you are. There aren't any clothes for kids in there" "Look here", she said with anger in her voice, "if you're going to buy me clothes, you gotta get me some cute stuff" She then shoved the magazine, practically in his face as he said with annoyance while Akira rolled her eyes while she sat on the couch, "Remind me why I have to buy you 'cute' clothes" "You promised you would", Patty replied holding a deck of cards in her hand, "You said that if lost to me at cards, you'd buy them for me" "I didn't say I'd buy them now", he retorted back. "That's not fair" Patty whined as she lifted herself to where she swung her legs behind her. "Nothing in life is fair, Patty", Akira finally said, "It's the way of the world"

Patty snapped at Akira, "No, Akira, you need to show off your body more with feminine clothes, not rebel girl or tomboy clothes" "Hey!", Akira shouted, "Don't drag me into this!" Dante sighed with annoyance and asked Patty, "Didn't you see how much those clothes cost?" Patty turned to Dante and asked her own question, "Didn't you two get paid for tracking down that guy?" "'That guy', Patty", Akira said, "ended up being a runaway lizard" "You could imagine what that pays", Dante said. "No I can't", Patty replied. "Well", Dante said, "it pays for three pizzas and two strawberry sundaes" "Pizza…again?!", Patty said. "So if you want clothes like that", Dante said, "you should find a rich guy to marry"

Patty held up the magazine and said, "But, it's just a regular fashion magazine. It's not like all of the expensive big name-brands are in here" "And you're telling us kids wear things like that?", Dante asked Patty. "That's how it is for girls!", Patty replied, "You two don't understand anything about girls fashion and Akira's a girl too!"

Patty then began to whine and cry, making Akira look to Dante with her hands to her ears and her eyes pleading with a look that said, "Do something please" Amidst her whining, Patty accidently knocked over the picture of Eva, making her stop and Dante mutter, "For crying out loud" He picked up the picture and looked at it before muttering, "Lightening" _'Lightening?'_, Akira thought when the phone suddenly rang. Akira stood up and walked over to the desk and leaned against it while Dante picked up the phone and said, "Devil May Cry….So it was you. I knew it"

* * *

Meanwhile, Lady went to a gunsmith to have Kaliana Ann fixed up a bit as the gunsmith asked her, "So, what's the big game you're after this time?" "It's not that big at all", Lady said as she placed the rocket launcher back on the table, "About the size of a human" "What?", the gunsmith said before walking away from her, "You go shooting a gun like that, they'll be nothing but benched meat. Unless you're wanting to become a butcher" Lady placed her hands on her hips and said to herself, "I doubt I'll need it, but I guess it wouldn't hurt having it" "Hey!", the gunsmith said, breaking Lady's thoughts and having her look at him, "That good-looking woman out there someone you know?" Lady picked up the Kaliana Ann and ran to the doors, only to find nothing as the gunsmith said, "She's gone! I know I saw her" A can was thrown at Lady and the gunsmith and before she could react, the can exploded, knocking her n=and the gunsmith to the ground. The gunsmith was stunned by this action, wondering what had happened as Lady stood up, looking to see the blonde demoness standing on a roof before walking away. "So that's revenge for yesterday", Lady said to her before muttering, "You don't do things half-assed" "What the hell did you do to her?", the gunsmith asked as he stood up, fixing his hat.

"Nothing really", Lady said, "Just having a little spat that's all" She looked to her clothes and noticed they were dirty as she mumbled, "Looks like it's time I change before going to work" She got on her bike, taking Kaliana Ann with her thanking the gunsmith. "That woman always gives me the creeps", the gunsmith said to himself, "The other woman must be something too, to spat with her" Lady drove as she said to herself, "You better get ready, demon bitch"

At a small clothing store, Lady looked at some of the outfits they had as she mumbled to herself, "All of these expense, I should bill that priest. I highly doubt he would pay for all of this" She picked out a dark green jacket with some short black frills as she pulled the hanger off the rack. "Excuse me", she said to a worker near the dressing room, "I'd like to try this on" The worker replied in a kind tone, "I'm sorry, but there's someone else in the dressing room. Please wait for a moment" Lady looked down, noticing a pair of black heeled boots, but the heel was a bit longer then Akira's heeled boots. The curtain opened and standing before Lady was the blonde demon. Both shocked to see each other at the same store, even accidently dropping a couple of clothes as Lady began to pull out her pistol, but stopped. Obviously, the blonde woman didn't want to fight as she picked up her fallen clothes. Lady quickly remembered what Dante said about demons taking on human forms, making her put her gun up and say to the demoness, "A demon out shopping. Full of ourselves, aren't we. Get the hell out of here. I'd hate to go at it with you in this store and destroy these nice clothes"

The blonde just smirked and stood up as she walked over to one of the workers. Lady ignored her for now as she stepped into the dressing room. She started to remove her shirt, but stopped and said to herself, "I can't shake it. Feels like I'm losing a fight here" She poked her head out and yelled, "Hello, I need some clothes on the rack by the door here!" Everyone looked at her as she smiled nervously while mentally slapping herself.

* * *

"What are you doing?", the priest demanded, "You let that dangerous Devil woman get away. If she continues to live, the damage could spread to other towns" "You say that", Lady said, wearing the dark green jacket with a pair of shorts, "but she didn't look all that dangerous" "What are you saying?!", the priest asked in a panicked and demanding tone, "Do you not realize how many of our brethren she's killed?!" Lady stood from her seat and said, "Ok, I'll admit. She's strong. I even brought this thing" The priest growled and said to her, "Take care of her with whatever means" "Gotcha", Lady said as she unwrapped Kaliana Ann, "Besides, the bitch is here already" The lights on the ceiling sparked before the light bulbs were blown out and crashing through the roof was the blonde demoness, land across from Lady, "I may have let you get away at the shop", Lady said to the woman, "this time, I'm going to kill you for sure. I don't care if this church falls to the ground, and I'm a little pissed at how much these clothes cost because of you" The blonde ignored Lady and walked casually to the priest when the knife part of Kaliana Ann was swung to the blonde demon, causing her to back away.

"I don't like being ignored", Lady said to her before turning to the priest, "You should get out and say your prayers" The priest did so and ran out of the room as the duo circled each other. "Now he's out of the way", Lady said, "we can do as we like" The blonde said nothing as she drew out her guns, causing Lady to say, "A two-gun toting demon bitch. Not every day I have opponents that I'm so used to losing to!" Lady struck at the blonde demon, cutting her shirt and getting Kaliana Ann stuck on the cross. The blonde used it as an opening to knock Lady to the ground, aiming a gun at her. "Well, well", Lady said with a victory smirk, "looks like your clothes got ruined again" The blonde noticed the cuts on her shirt as she heard the sounds of cracking and looked to see the cross breaking and falling, causing her to back away and Lady fired a few shots at her. The blonde demoness jumped away onto a rail on the second floor as she looked to a cut that healed quickly, as Lady said, "But your body is healing quite nicely. So I'll have to use this" The blonde charged up her electricity into the gun and fired a bullet, but it bounced off of the rocket launcher as Lady fired a round.

The demon dodged the rocket by first jumping onto a chandelier then onto a ceiling rail, making the rocket to hit a wall and causing it to destroy some of the wall and break glass. Lady felt the church shake as she tried to find the blonde, only to hear sounds of running, making her look to see the demoness, who kicked her, causing Lady to fall to the ground and drop her weapon. The blonde smirked as she aimed her guns at Lady, who glared at her before closing her eyes as soon as the woman pulled the triggers. Lady opened her eyes, feeling no pain, and checked herself for wounds until she saw some of her hair fall off of her shoulders. "You bitch", Lady yelled in anger, "you shot my hair!" She knocked the blonde to the ground before grabbing her rocket launcher and began to swing the blade down onto the blonde, who saw the attack coming and rolled out of the way. Lady readied another attack until the blonde brought up her right arm with lightening all over her arm, causing Lady's eyes to widen.

* * *

On a small hill, Dante and Akira stood when an explosion from the church made Akira finch and say, "God, and she says I'm always the destructive one" "It really wouldn't be her if she had to complain about your fire abilities", Dante retorted. "Yeah", Akira said in a low tone. Dante was silent for a minute before asking, "You still don't fully trust her do you?" Akira looked away from him and said, "I'll admit, the events of Mallet Island when she betrayed us, she fully lost my trust. But, even though she helped heal my scar from Mundus, I still don't trust her" Dante could tell she was telling the truth before saying, "Come on. We better stop them from killing each other"

Meanwhile, Lady was punched in the face by the demoness before kicking the blonde and knocking her into one of the chairs. The blonde slowly got up as Lady grabbed her by her hair and tried to punch her. The blonde blocked the attack and punched Lady, making her stumble backwards. Both women panting heavily as Lady taunted, "Wh…what's the matter? Feels like I'm…fighting another human" The blonde cracked her knuckles and brought out a hand with lightening, making Lady brace for the attack. Out of nowhere, Dante's Rebellion in between two arrows shot out at them, hitting a chair and making the two look to the entrance to see Dante and Akira standing there. "If you to want to have a cat fight", Akira said as she lowered her arm holding her bow before it vanished along with the quiver on her back, "Go to some underground fight club. A show like that could get you some money" The woman drops her arm with an annoyed sigh and walked over to them as Lady said, "Dante! Akira! That's the bitch I'm-!" "You're late", the woman said annoyed. "Are we?", Dante asked, "What time is it? Doesn't look like there's a clock in here" "I told you not to be late", the woman lectured, "you never did listen" "Well sorry", Akira snapped annoyed, "I'm sorry Kakashi-sensei over here is always late" "We're here aren't we?", Dante asked.

"Just a minute", Lady said but was cut off by the woman, "I mean, everything's fine since we're both ok. But, what if one of us died, what would you do then?" "Relax", Akira said, "You two don't seem like the ones to die easily" "Hello!", Lady shouted, gaining their attention, "What's going on here?!" "What do you mean 'What's going on here?', Dante asked. "Are you three playing some joke on me?", Lady said, "And don't tell me there are cameras rolling. I don't watch reality TV, and I'm not planning on being on one" The blonde woman began to speak, but Lady stopped her by grabbing one of her guns and aiming it at her, making the blonde put her hands up in surrender as she demanded, "And who are you? You can speak, huh? Quite the little actress by playing mute" The woman looked to Dante and Akira and said, "Don't just stand there, say something you two" Dante put his hand up and said, "Hey, don't look at us. You looked like you were having fun with that little misunderstanding" "Yeah, well…but", the woman said before Lady aimed her gun at Dante and Akira. "'Misunderstanding'?", Lady growled, "Start explaining this from the beginning" "Yeah, I'm sorry I put you on earlier", the woman said as she put her hand s down, "You can call me Trish. I'm Dante and Akira's partner" "Ex-partner", Dante replied as he and Akira walked over to Trish, "Nowadays we work separately"

"Well that's not a nice way of putting it", Trish said. "It was your idea wasn't it?", Dante retorted as he leaned against a chair, "That we'd work more efficiently apart? Besides, another reason was because of the last blowout you and Akira had. You both nearly killed each other" Are you pouting?", Trish teased, "Is Akira not giving you any 'quality time' anymore? Maybe you're starting to get lonely on your own" "Don't talk down to me like a kid", Dante said, "I totally dig being on my own with Akira. Plus I can eat all the pizza I want and no one can bother me when I want to be with Akira" Akira placed a hand on her face while rolling her eyes as Trish placed a hand on her hip and said, "Didn't I tell you for a long time go easy on the pizza, and don't tell me that's all you're eating every day? What about Akira's scar and her health? God, you're pathetic you know that!" Dante was fully annoyed by Trish's lecture as he said, "If you haven't noticed, Akira's not the type to lie down so it is kinda hard that scar to heal, and please don't talk like you're my mom. The three of us know you're not the maternal-" Having enough of the argument, Lady shot at bullet, nearly missing Dante and causing Akira to yelp as Lady said, "That's enough. I don't give a damn about your personal lives. Start explaining" "Aww, if you're feeling a bit jealous", Trish teased, "Maybe you should express it" "Jealous?", Akira and Lady asked Trish, making Lady jump over a few of the chairs, grab Trish's wrist and continue waving her gun at Dante, "This bastard is a strawberry sundae eating freak, eats pizza every day, and he _never_ pays me back any money. How exactly am I supposed to fall for that when he already has Akira as his mate?"

"Oh?", Trish asked, "So I'm wrong" Akira had her eyebrows twitching and growled, "Take a wild guess, Trish" Lady looked to the two and demanded, "Say something!" Akira shrugged her shoulders and said, "Like Dante said, don't look at us" The three turned to look at Trish, who began to giggle, making Lady smile at her as she lowered her gun while Akira sighed heavily and say, "Guess we should start talking"

* * *

After explaining the events of Mallet Island and how Akira got her scar, Lady took a deep breath and asked, "Why didn't you explain this right away? We wouldn't have to ruin our clothes and hair, right?" "I think you understand", Dante said, "In this business, people want to test themselves against a powerful opponent" "I can't blame her, really", Akira said, "We haven't been getting a workout from our opponents. Hell, there's been a few times Dante and I would go head-to-head" "At any rate", Trish said, "Seeing you running around like that, I'd figure you would give some fun, unlike my quarry" "Your quarry?", Lady asked. Serious faces shot from all four Devil Hunters shot to the front of the building as Trish yelled out, "Why don't you come on out? You've been watching us this whole time!" Out of the shadows was the priest, making Lady say, "Of course" "I'm here at the request of another person", Trish explained, "Ever since this 'priest' showed up, demons have suddenly showed up" "And when he felt threatened by Trish", Akira said, "He wanted you to kill her" "What a clever little Father", Lady mocked him. "Please don't misunderstand", the "priest" said, "Putting an end to you four do-gooders would be easy. I just didn't want the hassle of doing so" Lady twirled her gun around her finger before catching it with her finger just above the trigger as she said, "I always thought he was weird. I never would have guessed he's a demon"

"Now that you know the truth", he said, "you four will die here" The "priest" began to transform into a creature with feathered wings and horns on his head wearing a toga. "Who knew an angel could be as evil as demons", Akira said. "Heh, tell me, Dante", Trish said, "What do you think?" "Unfortunately for him", Dante said with a smirk, "considering he's new in town, he probably doesn't know what we do for a living" "I could almost cry for being fooled by this guy. Boo-hoo, boo-hoo", Lady mocked, making the angel growl out, **_"Enough of your jokes!"_** Dante and Lady pulled out a gun as Trish and Akira summoned their fire and lightening abilities as the four said in unison, "Jokes on you pal!"

Back at Devil May Cry, Akira and Dante let Trish sleep over, and the next morning came as Trish picked up her bag and headed for the door while Dante sat against the pool table and asked, "Where you headed off to this time?" "I've got a lot I'm following. I guess it depends on then" Dante picked up a pool ball and said as he tossed it into the air and caught it, "If you get sick of it, you can always come back" "Well, that's uncharacteristically kind of you", Trish teased the half-devil, "But for the time being I think I'll travel around for a bit" Dante chuckled for a bit when Trish asked in a serious tone, "How's Akira's scar?" Dante sighed and replied as he looked to where his and Akira's room is where the still sleeping young woman was, "Well, she's been pushing herself too hard and caused the wound to open up a few times. But that's not what worries me right now about her" "What do you mean?", Trish asked. "She's been acting weird lately. Having nightmares and I've even caught her talking to herself", Dante said, "I've noticed her fire powers aren't as strong as they have been lately too" Trish thought of what Dante told her and said, "I think her powers weakening is that she's undergoing a change. All Phoenixes do that, but just in case, keep an eye on her" "I will", Dante said, "take care of yourself out there" "You too", Trish said as she walked out the door. Dante stood up and walked to his room and opened the door and closed it as he walked in.

Seeing Akira asleep was enough for him to smirk at her. She always slept with one of the pillows under her head and another wrapped around her arms as if she was hugging it. Her bangs all messed up as he sat down beside her sleeping form. She moved a bit before settling back down as the blanket on the bed moved to reveal her bare shoulders and on her right shoulder was the bite mark he gave her eight years ago after Vergil fell deeper into the Demon World that looked like a vampire bit her. The mark could be hidden easily, but Akira didn't care if anyone saw it or not as Dante continued to eye her sleeping body and saw her legs up to her a few inches past her knees were sticking out of the blanket. One of her arms was pressed to her chest as she buried her face into her pillow and back out, making Dante chuckle before running a hand through her hair. Akira slowly opened her eyes and looked up to her half-devil mate and said in a sleepy tone, "Hey, you're up" "Yeah", Dante said, "Been up for awhile. Trish left a little bit ago"

Akira rolled onto her back and asked as she rubbed her eyes, "Trish…didn't hear us, did she?" Dante stiffened a laugh and said, "If she did, she's not saying a word. Get dressed, babe, unless you want round two" He kissed her forehead before he left the room, leaving Akira lying on the bed. She slowly lifted herself up, using the red, velvet blanket to cover herself and sighed heavily. _'That little girl again'_, Akira thought, _'She came back. Who is she?'_ _"You'll learn soon enough"_, Eva's voice said gently. "Lady Eva", Akira said in a hushed tone, "I think there's more to my powers weakening because of my phoenix changes, but I don't want to worry Dante" _"He's already worried"_, Eva said, _"He won't show it to you, but he will to your friends"_ Akira sighed when she heard Dante talking to someone downstairs and it wasn't good. "Looks like I better go see what the fuss is about", Akira said as she stood up and changed into her outfit. _"Akira, child"_, Eva said once the young phoenix was done and left the room to deal with Dante, _"The child will be more then what you know. I pray you won't be left vulnerable completely once it arrives"_

Dante had watched Lady and Trish ride off and before he could close the door, a woman's voice got his attention saying, "Um, are you Dante?" He looked to see an elderly woman as she held a piece of paper and said, "I was told to bring you this bill" "N-no you've got the wrong guy", Dante said and tried to close the door, but this woman was persistent as she used her foot to keep the door from closing. "No, no, I'm sure this is the place", the woman said, "Two separate women gave me the address" "Two women?", Dante asked as he grabbed the paper, fully realizing who they were. Oh, how he would want to kill them both the next time he saw them as the woman wanted him to pay for the bill. She stepped in and as the two argued, Akira walked downstairs and took the paper from Dante's hands and read what was on the paper. Akira rolled her eyes and said to the woman, "Oh, my friends asked me to help pay for some clothes they wanted and I told them to put it on his name" She hurried back upstairs and came back down with some money and paid the woman and the woman left and Patty entered with a bag full of clothes, which made Dante just growl and sit at his desk with his feet propped up, leaving a confused Patty and Akira looking at him.

* * *

Later on in the day, after the clothing fiasco, Akira walked to a small café and figured she could use a pick-me-up. "Akira", a voice said, causing her to look. It was Lady walking towards her and said, "Come on. We need to talk" She followed her and saw Trish sitting down as Lady sat across the table from her as Akira asked, "Wh-what's going on?" "Dante's told us that you've been, well, not yourself" She looked down and said, "Promise you won't tell him" "We promise", they both said. "Akira", Trish said, "whatever is told here, won't leave us" She sighed and said, "Well…"

* * *

**Author's note:**

**So we finally meet Trish. So for those who have played DMC4 and have always wondered how Trish and Lady met, this is how. So if anyone wants to know, yes, Akira does not trust Trish, even though she proved herself after betraying them, but enough to acknowledge her as an ally.**

**So for those who are in need of a refresher or don't know, Trish was created by the demon king, Mundus, in the image of Dante's mother, Eva. She was sent by Mundus to draw Dante to Mallet Island to kill him. Dante thought she was able to be trustworthy, but betrayed him and Akira. After proving herself, Dante forgave Trish and the three worked together to hunt demons. However, because of Trish's betrayal, Akira and Trish have gotten into arguments which the last one almost had the two killing each other. Trish is now a freelance Devil Hunter.**

**As for the jobs on any extra chapters I'm going to do, well I'm gonna have you guys pick a job for Akira and Dante to do, so I'm taking suggestions for the jobs they can do.**

**The next chapter will be out soon**


End file.
